Ai Wa Itsumo Iedearu Toki ( Saat Cinta Selalu Pulang )
by kirito no kirigaya kazuto
Summary: Saat kau mendapatkan cinta dari sebelah sayapmu, mungkin cintamu tak selamanya bersama, berdua, indah, dan tak selamanya menyenangkan, karena memang begitulah cara cinta bekerja, sesuatu yang mengajarkan pada kita arti saling mengerti, menerima, dan setia. Jangan tangisi cinta saat dia pergi, karena cinta yang sesungguhnya, akan selalu pulang kembali. Ya, saat cinta selalu pulang
1. Chapter 1

\- Ai Wa Itsumo Iedearu Toki -

( Saat Cinta Selalu Pulang )

Sumary : Kau takkan pernah tau kapan cinta akan datang. Dan kau juga tak perlu tau akan hal membosankan seperti itu. Yang perlu kau tau, saat cinta itu datang padamu, terimalah dan jagalah cinta itu sepenuh hatimu.

Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata

Genre : HGTG (Hero Gets The Girl), Drama, Romantic ( maybe ), Friendship ( maybe )

Rating : T

Warning : SI, gaje, alur berantakan, typo, cerita membingungkan, dan semua kesalahan yang sering di lakukan amatiran sepertiku.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Play your imagination

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Beginning!

Cahaya matahari pagi yang menyeruak masuk dari kaca jendela kamarku membuatku terjaga dari tidur lelapku semalam. Kulihat jam beker di meja kecil samping tempat tidurku yang besar ini, jam 06:15. Sudah waktunya untukku bersiap siap pergi ke suatu tempat yang sebenarnya sangat membosankan.

"Sekolah"

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Ahh... Air di pagi hari memang sangat menyegarkan, membuat organ organ tubuh ku kembali bekerja dengan baik.

Sesaat kemudian, aku selesai dari ritual mandiku, ku ambil seragam sekolah dari almari besar di sudut kamar dan ku pakai, menyambar tas yang tergeletak di meja belajar yang sebenarnya sangat jarang ku gunakan, dan langsung turun ke ruang makan yang ada di lantai bawah. Aku melihat kakakku sedang sarapan sendirian di meja makan. Tou-san dan Kaa-san tak ada di sana.

"Aniki...kemana Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanyaku sambil mengambil dua potong roti tanpa selai dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Yah, dari kecil aku memang tidak suka selai dan semua yang manis manis.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengunjungi paman Madara di AME, mungkin beberapa hari lagi baru pulang" kata kakakku menjelaskan dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan pelan. Aku tak kaget, karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san memang sering pergi sesuka mereka dan hanya meninggalkan aku dan aniki di rumah. Dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, toh, kebutuhanku sudah benar benar terpenuhi, dan yang terpenting, kasih sayang mereka tak pernah surut untukku.

.

.

.

06.45 AM

\- Gerbang KHS -

Setengah jam kemudian, aku sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang sekolah ter-elite di kota ini, KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL dengan BMW hitam ciri khas keluargaku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dari dalam mobil, dan ku dapati seseorang berambut blonde berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah bersama seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu.

"Naruto...Sakura" gumamku lirih.

Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Tepatnya saat kedua orang tuaku mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan dan mengundang teman teman mereka, termasuk orang tua dari Naruto dan Sakura. Kalian tau? jika tidak ada mereka di sekolah ini, pasti sekolah ini menjadi tempat yang sangat mematikan bagiku.

Aku keluar dari mobil, melangkah menuju tempat Naruto dan Sakura berdiri. Sakura menyapaku dan kubalas dengan senyuman tipis, sedangkan Naruto mengulurkan kepalan tangannya ke arahku sambil tersenyum lebar, aku tau maksutnya, dan langsung ku sambut kepalan tangan Naruto dengan kepalan tanganku. Itu adalah sapaan khusus ku dengan naruto.

"Ayo masuk!" Naruto mengomando dan tak perlu ku jawab dengan kata kata.

Seperti biasanya, saat aku menuju kelasku, para gadis yang berpapasan denganku menyapaku histeris. Menunjukan senyum mereka yang di mataku sungguh terlihat sangat menggelikan.

Di manapun aku berada, mereka selalu menunjukan senyum penuh harapan itu padaku, berharap agar aku membalas sapaan mereka. Sampai - sampai Naruto pernah berkata padaku.

"Hy teme, sebenarnya aku benci mengakuinya, Demo... aku benar benar iri padamu, dimana-mana kau selalu jadi pusat perhatian para gadis, kau tampan, genius, di tambah kau juga salah satu keturunan keluarga Uciha, keluarga terkaya dan terhormat di konoha... aagghhhh... aku ingin sepertimu!"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ocehan Naruto. Dia tidak tau, betapa membosankannya menjadi pusat perhatian semu orang - orang. Mereka hanya melihatku sebagai seorang pemuda yang tampan dari keluarga terkaya. Bukan melihatku dari hati mereka, dan aku benci itu.

Tak kalah dengan yang ada di luar di kelaspun sama saja, selalu saja saat aku masuk kekelas mata mereka langsung tertuju ke arahku, berlagak sok manis, sok imut, membuatku terasa ingin muntah, demo, tidak semua gadis di sini begitu, di antara mereka ada satu gadis yang berbeda, saat para gadis menghampiriku dengan segunung harapan,hanya dia yang duduk tenang di bangkunya, saat para gadis memujiku dengan kata kata manis, hanya dia yang diam tanpa sepatah kata. Dia memaksaku untuk berkata

"Dia berbeda, sangat berbeda"

Gadis itu bernama Hyuga Hinata. Berambut hitam panjang sepunggung dengan poni semata. Taukah? Gadis itu sangat menarik perhatianku, lebih dari pada gadis gadis yang sering mengerubungiku tak jelas.

Diam diam aku sering memperhatikannya, saat dia belajar di bangku seberang, saat jam istirahat makan di kantin, saat bercanda ria dengan teman teman gadisnya, dan ada satu kata untuknya,mempesona.

Aku tidak akrab dengan Hinata, sangat tidak akrab. Meskipun Naruto dan Sakura sering mengobrol dengannya dan mengajaknya makan di kantin bersama kami, aku masih tidak bisa membuka pembicaraan untuk lebih mengenalnya.

Entah, aku tidak tau persis apa yang aku rasakan pada hinata, apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah aku sedang jatuh hati? Sedangkan aku tak tau bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu.

Aku, belum pernah jatuh cinta, sekalipun belum pernah.

03.30 PM

\- Kediaman Uciha -

Hari demi hari berganti, bulanpun juga berubah, 3 hari lagi, akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas, yang dimana bila aku berhasil naik kelas, aku akan menjadi siswa kelas tiga di sini, demo, tak ada persiapan khusus yang aku lakukan, karna bagiku, belajar itu hal yang membosankan dan menyebalkan. Aku lebih suka bermain gitar kesayanganku atau bermain game sepak bola sambil minum jus tomat kesukaanku saat naruto sedang belajar keras di rumahku.

Ya, Naruto selalu belajar di rumahku bersama Sakura. Rumah Naruto dan Sakura memang berdekatan, berbeda denganku yang rumahnya sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah mereka berdua, jadi, Naruto dan Sakura selalu datang kerumahku bersama dari pada aku yang datang kerumah mereka.

Siang ini pun naruto belajar di rumahku, demo, tidak bersama Sakura, saat ku tanyai dia, naruto bilang kalau sakura ada janji terlebih dahulu dengan seseorang. Akhirnya naruto pergi sendirian ke rumahku.

"Teme! Kau benar - benar tidak pernah belajar ya? Aku yang belajar keras seperti ini saja masih dapat urutan ke 5 dari bawah, beri aku tips dong, dari pada kau bermain game terus" Naruto mengeluh padaku. Sepertinya si baka itu sudah mulai bosan karena otaknya tak bisa mencerna rumus rumus fisika yang sedang dia pelajari. Aku hanya menyeringai kecil ke arah Naruto.

"hnn, dobe, kau tau? Kau itu sudah bodoh sejak lahir. Seberapa banyak tips yang aku berikan pun akan percuma" sindirku pada Naruto.

Kulihat wajah naruto berubah kesal mendengar ucapanku, dan aku hanya terkikik. Lalu ku sarankan agar naruto meminta sakura untuk cepat datang kerumahku dan mengajarinya belajar. Sakura pasti sudah selesei dengan urusannya.

Untuk catatan, saat Naruto sedang kebingungan waktu belajar, bukan aku yang bisa menanganinya, tapi Sakura.

Entah kenapa hanya Sakura yang bisa membuat Naruto lebih mudah memahami sebuah pelajaran. Itu terbukti saat Sakura tidak bisa datang kerumahku karena membantu ibunya di rumah. Saat itu aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan sebuah rumus pada Naruto. Dan aku benar benar sudah memutar kata kata yang jika di ibaratkan anak kecil mendengarnya, maka mereka akan langsung paham dan mengerti.

Tapi Naruto benar benar membuatku muak saat itu, dia benar benar bodoh tidak bisa memahami sedikit pun apa yang ku katakan. Dan pada akhirnya, aku menyerah dan menelfon Sakura, lalu memintanya untuk mengajari Naruto lewat telefon. Dua menit berlalu saat Sakura menjelaskan cara memahami rumus rumus itu, dan sungguh penjelasanku dengan penjelasan Sakura benar benar tidak berbeda jauh, tapi anehnya, si baka Naruto itu langsung tersenyum puas tanda dia benar benar paham dengan penjelasan Sakura.

Aneh? Sangat aneh. Aku yang sahabatnya pun tak tau kenapa bisa begitu.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah Naruto mengirim pesan singkatnya pada Sakura, bel rumahku berbunyi dan Naruto langsung berlari ke luar menuju pintu di ruang tamu yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari ruangan khusus untukku dan sahabat sahabatku.

Aku, Naruto, dan Sakura sering berkumpul di ruangan ini saat mereka berkunjung ke rumahku, bukan, bukan sering, tapi selalu, entah hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, bermain game, bercanda, mendengarkan lagu baruku, dan apapun yang kami suka. Ini adalah turotori kami, kami boleh melakukan apa saja di sini dan tak ada yang boleh protes tak suka. Dan ini adalah wilayah kami, yang hanya boleh di masuki oleh kami bertiga.

Tidak terlalu lama, terdengar samar samar suara Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis.

"Ne, Naruto, di mana Sasuke?" Suara seorang gadis yang sangat ku kenal, Sakura.

"Di sana, tempat biasa" Itu suara naruto.

"Umm, etoo, a-apa ti-tidak apa apa kalau aku ikut?" Hnn? Suara siapa yang baru saja ku dengar ini? Aku tidak kenal suara gadis itu, meskipun sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, apa sakura mengajak seseorang?

"Iie, tidak apa apa Hinata-chan, santai saja"

*DEG*

Hi-hinata? Hinata ikut? Aku benar benar tak menyangka hinata akan datang kerumahku, ekspresi apa yang harus ku tunjukan? Senang? Sedih? atau...tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi bingung memikirkan itu semua?

Agghhh! Aku tidak konsen lagi dengan game yang sedang ku mainkan, permainan ku amburadul, sampai tiba saatnya mereka masuk di ruangan khusus ini,dan...

"hoii temeeeee! Lihat! Gawangmu kebobolan! Baru kali ini aku melihat gawangmu kebobolan! Dattebayo!"

Teriakan Naruto menyadarkanku dari pikiranku yang melayang layang, dan benar, aku kebobolan,bahkan saking tidak konsennya aku, aku tidak sadar bahwa gawangku sudah kebobolan dua kali. kuso ne!

"Wah wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang tidak konsentrasi, xi xi xi" Ucapan Sakura sukses membuatku gelagapan,shikasi, langsung bisa aku kendalikan lagi diriku.

Aku hanya mendecih tak menghiraukan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang menyeringai di belakangku. Sedangkan Hinata, aku tak tau apa yang sedang di lakukan dan dipikirkan Hinata, aku tak mendengar suaranya.

"Dari mana saja kau Sakura?" Tanyaku pada sakura mencoba menetralkan jantungku yang tadi sempat berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Gomen gomen Sasuke-kun, aku tadi ada janji dengan hinata untuk membeli sebuah buku bersama di perpustakaan kota, jadi aku baru bisa kesini sekarang sekalian aku ajak hinata supaya dia tau dimana letak istanamu ini" Kata Sakura yang menjelaskan kenapa hinata bisa ada di sini.

"Go-gomenasai" Suara hinata meminta maaf.

"Yosh! Ayo ajari aku rumus rumus ini Sakura-chan! Aku bingung setengah mati" kata Naruto sambil menata tubuh untuk duduk.

"Huf, kapan kau tidak kebingungan Naruto baka?" Kata sakura sembari duduk di sebelah Naruto dan di ikuti oleh Hinata yang duduk di samping Sakura memutari sebuah meja bundar berukuran sedang yang di gunakan Naruto untuk belajar.

Baru sekali ini aku merasakan grogi, aku tidak konsentrasi lagi dengan gameku, sudah beberapa kali gawangku kebobolan. Padahal hinata sedang belajar bersama Naruto dan Sakura,demo, entah kenapa, aku masih saja merasa grogi. Sepertinya,aku harus mencari ketenangan, aku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku matikan gameku, lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana teme?"

Tanya Naruto yang hanya ku jawab singkat.

"Keluar".

"Mungkin mencari ketenangan"

Sakura kembali menyindirku dengan seringai menjijikannya.

Aaagghhh...apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini? Seorang bermarga Uciha sepertiku bisa grogi hanya karna ada gadis Hyuga dirumahnya? Aku benar benar tak habis fikir dengan diriku, sungguh memalukan.

Aku berbelok di tikungan ruangan, aku akan membuat jus tomat terlebih dulu, aku memerlukannya untuk membantuku menenangkan pikiranku.

"Siapa yang sedang ada di dapur? Tou-san dan kaa-san sedang pergi mengunjungi bibi Kurenai yang sedang sakit, aniki juga sedang pergi kerumah Kisame-san, shikasi, seperti ada orang di dapur"

Aku buru buru melihatnya, aku khawatir ada yang tidak beres di sana,demo, sebelum aku sampai di dapur aku mendengar suara seorang gadis sedang bernyanyi ria, sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu, itu persis seperti suara yang tadi ku dengar.

Ku pelankan langkahku dan benar saja! Hinata ada di sana membelakangiku, Hinata tidak tau kalau aku datang dan ada di sini sedang memperhatikannya. Sepertinya Hinata sedang membuat minuman, mungkin untuknya dan Sakura yang baru saja datang.

Aku memperhatikan tingkah Hinata, tangannya yang terampil membuat minuman, rambut panjangnya yang ikut menari ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti nada lagu hinata, taukah? Hinata benar benar terlihat anggun.

Aku berjalan mendekati hinata, sangat dekat. Demo, Hinata masih tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku ingin menyapanya, aku ingin berbincang dengannya berdua, hanya berdua seperti saat ini. Membicarakan tentangku, dan tentangnya.

Jantungku kembali berpacu lebih cepat.

"He, apa yang kau lakukan di dapurku?" Kuso! bukan itu yang ingin ku ucapkan baka!

Hinata terkejut, spontan hinata membalikan badannya. Kedua tangan hinata yang sedang memegang gelas berisi jus lemon menabrak tubuhku, tumpah membasahi bajuku dan jatuh ke lantai.

Singkatnya, pecah.

"Go-gomenasai, maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, a-aku tidak sengaja"

Sasuke kun? Dia memanggilku begitu?

Hinata mengusap usap bajuku yang basah, lalu berjongkok dan menundukan badannya untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas yang tadi terjatuh karena tidak sengaja menabrak tubuhku. Aku hanya terdiam melihat Hinata berjongkok di hadapanku untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas itu. Demo,entah kekuatan apa yang mendorongku untuk ikut berjongkok, berniat membantu Hinata.

*GREB*

Tanganku menyentuh tangan hinata. Bukan, bukan itu niatku, aku hanya ingin mengambil salah satu pecahan gelas itu dan kebetulan tangan hinata sudah memegang pecahan itu terlebih dahulu.

Itu, tidak sengaja. Sungguh!

Hangat, tangan hinata begitu hangat. Ku rasakan ada yang berbeda di hatiku, aku merasa sangat dekat dengan hinata, sangat dekat lebih dari sekedar teman biasa.

Beberapa menit saat tangan kami saling bersentuhan. Dan selama itu juga kami hanya diam terpaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Akhirnya ku tarik tanganku dan kembali berdiri. Tanpa sepatah kata aku pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti bajuku, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dapur.

"Gomen Hinata"

Aku keluar dari kamar setelah mengambil baju bersih, melangkah ke ruangan tengah, lalu menuju dapur untuk membuat jus tomatku yang tertunda sesaat tadi. Ku rasa, Hinata sudah selesei dan sudah kembali ke ruangan khususku, jadi aku hanya meletakan kaosku di pundak karena belum berniat memakainya.

Shikasi, lagi lagi aku bertemu dengan gadis itu di tengah jalan menuju dapur. Hinata baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa minumannya yang baru.

Hinata kaget melihatku yang bertelanjang dada, dia hentikan langkahnya begitu juga aku. Kami terdiam di tempat masing masing tanpa sepatah katapun, persis seperti saat tangan kami bersentuhan sesaat tadi.

Tempat ku berdiri dengan tempat hinata tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar dua meteran. Dan aku bisa melihat wajah hinata yang mulai memerah dengan jelas, sepertinya hinata ingin berteriak tapi di tahan.

Dan pada akhirnya, Hinata langkahkan kakinya setengah berlari melewatiku yang masih diam di tempatku berdiri.

"Go-gomenna" Kata Hinata lirih saat melewatiku.

"Tunggu!" Gila! Apa yang ku lakukan? Bibir ini terasa bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam tanpa menoleh ke arahku, menunggu ku meneruskan kalimat yang akan ku katakan. Ku lihat helaian rambut indah yang menutupi punggungnya itu membuatku terdiam sejenak.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf dan tak perlu malu, anggap saja rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri, bukankah kita teman?" Aku bicara sekenanya. Hinata menganggapku sebagai teman walau kami tak pernah serius mengobrol, walau hatiku berharap lebih.

Aku melihat anggukan lemah kepala Hinata,semburat merah terlihat semakin jelas, di iringi senyum tipis yang samar samar muncul di wajahnya.

Aku bisa melihatnya.

Meskipun dari belakang tubuhnya, aku tetap bisa melihat senyum itu. Aku bisa melihatnya jelas dengan cara merasakannya dengan hatiku.

Hinata pun pergi menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Sakura berada. Menuju ke ruangan yang seharusnya hanya kami bertiga yang boleh menggunakannya, sebuah ruangan yang tak boleh seorangpun masuk kecuali kami.

Namun, sepertinya kini bertambah satu orang, dan kami semua tidak keberatan karenanya.

Terlebih aku, aku malah senang dia ada di sini. Sungguh!

"Saat cinta datang menyapamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

\- to be continued -

hi guys...I'm newbi in here,this is my first fanfic,Really really first fanfic. I'm just trying to entertain, so, if you like it,read please. ^^

And i just need input, instead of ^^

Don't forget for Read and Review. ( ^^ )v

Segini dulu yang bisa saya tulis,chapter selanjutnya semoga bisa lebih menarik.

hope you like it.( ^^ )b

see you later minna...sayonara ( ^^ )/~~

me,kirito.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ai Wa Itsumo Iedearu Toki -

( Saat Cinta Selalu Pulang )

Sumary : Memendam cinta bukanlah hal yang baik, karena cinta bukan untuk di pendam. Saat kau menyadari bahwa cinta itu ada di dekatmu, maka kejarlah sekuat tenaga. Meski jalannya berliku, meski jaraknya sejauh mata memandang. Jangan membuatmu menyesalinya saat cinta itu pergi menjauh darimu dan tak lagi kembali.

Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata

Genre : HGTG (Hero Gets The Girl), Drama, Romantic ( maybe )

Rating : T

Warning : SI, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo (s), membingungkan dan semua kesalahan yang sering di lakukan amatiran sepertiku.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Play Your Imagination

Enjoy!

Chapter 2 : Naruto : "Aku Menyukainya"

Hari hari naruto belajar di rumahku sudah habis, tiga hari sudah terlewatkan. Dan aku kecewa karena waktu benar benar cepat berlalu. Dia tak mengerti betapa aku ingin tiga hari itu menjadi waktu yang panjang, sangat panjang.

Entah, setelah ini aku tak tau apakah Hinata masih mau datang ke rumahku lagi seperti tiga hari yang lalu atau tidak. Meskipun aku hanya bisa melihat dan memperhatikan tingkahnya saat belajar bersama Naruto dan Sakura, itu sudah cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan di hatiku ini.

Bila datang waktunya Hinata pulang, tanganku seolah ingin menahannya dan berkata "tetaplah tinggal Hinata! aku akan menjagamu". Tapi nyaliku terlalu kecil untuk melakukan itu dan pada akhirnya, aku hanya menjadi seorang pecundang yang tak bisa apa apa.

Setiap malam sejak ada Hinata di antara kami, aku selalu merindukannya. Aku ingin cepat cepat tidur agar esoknya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dan lagi, memperhatikannya. Namun, semakin aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, saat itu juga wajah Hinata hadir di tengah tengah gelapnya mataku.

Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menghapusnya. Dan aku tidak ingin.

Kami - sama, apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Beginikah rasanya?. Kami - sama, jika benar aku telah jatuh cinta pada Hyuga Hinata, maka jagalah rasa ini sampai aku mampu mengungkapkannya pada Hinata, sampai aku tau Hinata juga jatuh cinta padaku, sampai kami selalu bersama, sampai kami menua dan sampai Engkau memanggil kami untuk kembali pulang ke keabadian.

06.45 AM

\- Konoha High School -

"Sasuke - kuuun" Aku menghentikan langkahku, seseorang memanggil namaku dan aku kenal suara cempreng ini

"Pasti Sakura" Gumamku. Dan benar, Sakura setengah berlari menyusulku dan naruto.

Aku dan Naruto sudah menunggu lama di depan gerbang sekolah tadi, tapi karena batang hidungnya tak kunjung terlihat, akhirnya aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan masuk ke kelas lebih dulu.

"Hey sakura - chan! Dari mana saja? Aku dan teme sudah menunggu lama di depan gerbang. Dan lagi, kenapa hanya nama Sasuke yang kau panggil? Namaku tidak!" Naruto mengeluh dengan gaya khasnya.

"Baka! Memang nama yang sering di teriakan itu nama Sasuke - kun, jadi~ kalau namamu yang ku teriakan, aku bisa di tertawakan gadis gadis lain baka!" kata sakura sambil berkecak pinggang.

Aku sedikit kaget. Bukan karena ucapan Sakura, tapi karena Sakura datang tidak sendirian, di samping belakangnya ada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi tersenyum karena ocehan kedua sahabatku ini.

"hnn~ jadi kau kerumah Hinata lebih dulu?" Aku mencoba memastikan,apakah yang ada di pikiranku itu benar atau tidak.

"Ha'i, aku ke rumah Hinata lebih dulu untuk mengembalikan buku yang aku pinjam kemarin sekalian mengajak Hinata berangkat bersama, lalu mengobrol dengan ibu hinata sampai lupa kalian, itu karena ibunya sangat ramah padaku, he he he". Benar,pantas dia terlambat. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"Yoo~ ohayou Hinata - chan!" Naruto menyapa Hinata sambil menunjukan senyum lima jarinya dan di balas dengan sapaan yang sama dengan di bumbui senyum manis dari bibir Hinata. Teramat manis, aku hanya terdiam meskipun aku juga ingin menyapanya, tapi itu bukanlah kebiasaanku, aku merasa kikuk bila harus menyapa seseorang terlebih dahulu.

"O-ohayou Sa-Sasuke - kun" Dan akhirnya Hinatalah yang menyapaku lebih dulu yang sukses membuatku salah tingkah.

"Hnnn..." Kuso! Kenapa selalu hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutku? Darah uciha benar - benar telah menyatu dan mengendalikan tubuhku.

"Ehem - ehem, yokey, ayo ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Ayo Hinata!" Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan di belakangku dan Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depan.

"Cih! kenapa aku jadi merasa canggung pada hinata? menyebalkan!" Aku mengumpat dalam hatiku.

\- One Week Later -

\- 08:45 -

\- Ruang Kelas -

Hari - hari yang merepotkan akhirnya sampai pada ujungnya. Sekarang adalah hari terakhir test kenaikan kelas, dan ku lihat wajah wajah murid lain di pagi ini lebih sumringah dari hari - hari sebelumnya. Mungkin di otak mereka sudah tergambar liburan indah yang sudah mereka rencanakan untuk mengisi liburan panjang ini.

* Kriiiinnnnggggg *

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, dan aku senang karenanya, akhirnya pekerjaan yang membosankan berakhir juga. Murid murid mengumpulkan lembar jawab mereka, begitupun aku. Sebenarnya aku sudah selesai dari tadi, tapi karena tugasnya harus di kumpulkan bersama sama saat bel istirahat di bunyikan, aku jadi harus menunggu lebih lama dan tentu kalian tau, menunggu itu pekerjaan yang paling membosankan.

Seperti biasa, aku, Naruto dan Sakura langsung menuju ke kantin. Ku lihat di sana murid murid lain sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Aku dan Naruto lebih dulu duduk di meja yang masih kosong, sementara Sakura langsung menuju ke penjaga kantin untuk memesan makanan dan minuman yang biasa kami pesan.

Ku topang daguku dengan tangan kanan, sambil memainkan jari jari tangan kiriku mengetuk ngetuk meja makan. Begitulah caraku menahan bosan yang akan datang karena lagi lagi harus menunggu makanan dan minuman yang sedang di pesan Sakura.

"Yoo teme! Sakura itu cantik ya?"

Aku kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto yang begitu polos sambil memandangi punggung sakura, apa yang di pikirkan anak bodoh ini?

"Hnn...relatif" jawabku singkat sambil terus mengetukan jariku di atas meja.

Ku lihat Naruto masih saja memandangi sakura yang sedang menunggu pesanan di depan sana. Lalu ku ikuti dengan mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sakura yang sedang duduk manis di depan sana, rambut merah jambunya terlihat indah karena di biarkan terurai. Sedetik kemudian ada yang datang menghampiri sakura, Hinata.

"Hinata juga cantik ya teme? demo, menurutku sakura lebih cantik di banding hinata, benarkan teme?"

Kata kata gila dari mulut si baka itu keluar lagi, aku hanya bisa mengangguk malas menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Naruto. Apa yang sedang di pikirkan Naruto tentang Sakura? Tak biasanya dia begini.

Aku sedikit berfikir tentang itu. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan!

"ne, kau suka Sakura? dobe?" Aku mencoba meyakinkan dugaanku. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Naruto terlihat kaget dan salah tingkah. Tak mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan, aku coba menegaskan pertanyaanku sekali lagi dan akhirnya, kepala Naruto tertunduk memandangi meja makan kantin yang masih kosong.

Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam erat di atas meja. Aku bisa merasakan perubahan wajah naruto dengan jelas.

"memang, aku menyukainya, teme. Aku menyukai Sakura" Suara Naruto terdengar lirih dan bergetar. Aku tidak heran dengan situasi seperti ini. Sahabat,lalu berganti cinta, itu hal biasa yang sering terjadi di luar sana.

Aku hanya terdiam memandangi naruto.

"Apa aku salah teme? Apa aku salah kalau aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri? Apa aku salah bila inginkan lebih?" Naruto berhenti sesaat, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya, dan meneruskan kembali ucapannya.

"Aku sudah lama memendamnya, teme. Aku kira aku bisa menghilangkan rasa ini, karena pikirku rasa ini seharusnya tak ada. Demo, aku kalah, aku kalah melawan perasaanku sendiri, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri karena semakin aku mencoba melupakan dan menguburnya dalam dalam, cinta itu seolah memberontak lebih kuat dariku. Teme, saat aku bersama Sakura, aku merasakan bahagia, aku merasa aku menemukan alasan untukku hidup lebih lama. Aku...aku...aku tidak bisa melupakan sakura,juga rasaku ini! Dattebayo!"

Ku lihat wajah Naruto dengan seksama, dia kepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan emosi yang keluar. Baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto sedemikian rupa. Dia memang sering bercerita soal gadis - gadis yang menarik perhatiaannya padaku, tapi untuk yang satu ini, sangat berbeda.

Ku pejamkan mataku dan ku tarik nafas dalam dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Aku lihat lekat lekat wajah naruto.

"Dobe." Aku memanggilnya dengan nada serius. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatapku.

"Kau benar - benar cengeng. Perlu kau tau baka, cinta tak pernah salah, karena cinta itu anugerah. Kalau kau suka sakura, katakan saja padanya" Kataku sedikit menaikkan nada bicara.

"Demo, persahabatan kita..." Naruto semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Tak apa, persahabatan itu ibarat kepompong dan cinta itu kupu - kupu, banyak persahabatan yang berubah jadi cinta di luar sana. Yah, yang pasti tidak mudah menjalaninya, karena cinta memang butuh proses dan perjuangan" Kataku mencoba menenangkan hati Naruto yang sedang bergejolak, ku lihat naruto menatap kembali sakura.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada Sakura - chan?"

"yah, itu terserah kamu dobe" Kataku singkat sambil menopang kembali kepalaku dengan tangan kanan.

"Yang pasti, kau harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya dobe, kalau cintamu tertolak, kau harus bisa bersikap dewasa, menerimanya dan mengembalikan kembali persahabatan ini tanpa rasa canggung, ketidak enakan dan yang lainnya yang bisa membuat seolah olah ada beteng pembatas antara kau dan sakura" Terangku panjang lebar pada naruto. Kalau bukan karena Naruto yang bercerita, aku pasti memilih diam dan pergi dari sini.

Kulihat kepala Naruto mengangguk angguk tanda dia mengerti ucapanku dan sedikit demi sedikit senyum menjijikannya kembali terukir di wajahnya, senyum menjijikan yang sangat kurindukan saat Naruto tak ada.

"he he he, sankyu temeee! kau benar benar sahabatku yang baik! Dattebayo!" Akhirnya dia kembali seperti sedia kala. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

Oh tidak! Naruto baka! Dia memeluk pundakku! Kalau orang lain melihat ini, mereka pasti berfikir yang tidak tidak tentang aku dan Naruto. Dasar baka!

"Lepaskan baka! Kau menjijikan!" Ku dorong kepala dan tubuh naruto dari ku.

Akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya, Ku rapikan kembali seragamku yang berantakan gara gara ulah naruto. Benar benar menjijikan. Dan naruto hanya cengengesan seolah tanpa dosa.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Sakura datang membawa makanan yang sudah kami pesan tadi.

"Taraaa! Pesanan dataaangggg" Sakura bergaya seolah dia pelayan profesional, dengan senyum dan bungkukan tubuh dia menyodorkan dua mangkuk ramen untukku dan naruto, dan satu gelas jus lemon dan tomat, sedangkan satu mangkuk berisi sayuran hijau yang entah jadi apa namanya itu di letakan di sisi mejanya sendiri beserta satu gelas teh tawar.

Ku putar bola mataku, jadi wanita memang merepotkan, mereka harus diet agar tidak menjadi gemuk, padahal tidak semua laki laki suka dengan wanita kurus, laki - laki juga ada yang suka dengan wanita gemuk. Ah, biarkan saja, aku malas mengurusinya.

Kulihat di belakang Sakura ada Hinata yang sedang berdiri membawa jus coklatnya.

Aku meliriknya wajahnya, dan...cessss...pandangan kami bertemu, seolah ada yang menyiram air hangat di hatiku yang dingin ini. Mata abu - abunya sungguh indah, aku ingin melihatnya sedikit lebih lama, tapi otot otot leherku memaksaku untuk memalingkan wajahku.

Waktu istirahat ku habiskan di kantin bersama sahabat sahabatku dan seorang gadis yang sepertinya benar benar telah singgah di hati dinginku, meski aku tak punya nyali untuk mengatakannya.

Waktunya pulang. Ku ambil tasku, ku lihat ke arah Naruto, dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sakura, lalu tersenyum puas, entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka aku tak tau juga tak mau tau. Aku akan menunggu mereka di luar.

\- Luar Gerbang Sekolah -

Aku benar benar tidak suka menunggu, saat aku tinggalkan mereka di kelas tadi, mereka masih membicarakan sesuatu dan sudah 10 menit aku menunggu mereka di sini. Ibiki, sopir pribadiku pun sepertinya sudah mulai bosan.

Akhirnya, sesaat kemudian batang hidung mereka terlihat juga. Apa yang di bicarakan mereka sampai selama ini? Kuso.

"Sudah 10 menit lebih aku menunggu di sini. Ayo masuk." Kataku sambil membuka pintu belakang mobilku.

Aku memang sering mengajak mereka pulang bersama dengan mobil ku, meskipun saat berangkat, aku tidak menjemput mereka.

"he he, gomen teme, sepertinya aku dan Sakura tidak bisa ikut pulang bersamamu, kami akan jalan berdua sekali kali, dattebayo" kata Naruto dan di susul dengan anggukan kepala Sakura.

Kuso ah! Sudah lama lama aku menunggu mereka, dan sekarang malah di kecewakan. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Aku langsung masuk ke mobil tanpa menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Ku lambaikan tanganku pada Naruto dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, lalu melaju meninggalkan mereka.

\- 19.15 -

\- Kediaman Uciha -

Aku sedang menunggu Naruto di ruangan khususku. Tadi sore, saat sampai dirumah, Naruto mengirim pesan singkat yang mengatakan kalau dia ingin kerumahku malam ini.

Karena Naruto tak kunjung datang, aku mengisi kekosongan waktuku dengan memetik senar senar gitar kesayanganku. Saat aku sedang asik dengan gitarku, tiba tiba aku teringat saat pertama kali Sakura mengajak Hinata kerumahku, saat pertama kalinya aku kalah dalam bermain game, saat pertama kali aku tak sengaja menyentuh tangan hangatnya, saat hinata terpaku melihatku bertelanjang dada. Seolah baru kemarin saat memori itu kembali muncul di otakku. Aku tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

"Hinata, apakah kau akan datang kembali kesini?" gumamku lirih sembari menopang dagu.

* tok tok tok *

Lamunanku terganggu karena mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu. Siapa? apa aniki? kalau Naruto tidak mungkin, dia pasti langsung masuk tanpa harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebaiknya aku periksa langsung dari pada memikirkannya. Benar,ternyata kakakku.

"Aniki, ada apa?" Tanyaku malas.

"oi oi,tidakkah kau senang,nii san kesayanganmu ini mengunjungi ruang khususmu, sasuke?" kata aniki dan aku hanya memutar bosan bola mataku.

"hnn, kita setiap hari selalu ketemu nii san" ucapku malas.

"hoo,kau selalu dingin walaupun bicara dengan nii san mu. Ne, ada temanmu di bawah, kau mau menemuinya tidak?" kata kakakku sambil tersenyum ramah,kakakku memang ramah dan murah senyum,berbeda 180 derajat denganku.

"Naruto?" Tanyaku pada kakak.

"Bukan, seorang gadis cantik. Mungkin pacarmu" kakakku tersenyum gaje dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. Lagi.

"Sakura?"

"Bukan,aniki belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, kau temui saja" Kata kakakku sambil berjalan kembali ke bawah.

"Siapa? Sepertinya aku tidak punya teman gadis selain sakura" Aku berfikir sejenak sambil menuruni tangga.

Tunggu, jangan - jangan...

"Hinata?" Aku tak percaya, baru saja aku memikirkannya, dan sekarang dia ada di rumahku. Ku lihat Hinata sedang duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu dengan menggunakan jaket abu abu.

"Mau apa malam - malam begini dia kerumahku?" Ku dekati Hinata, kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk kini mendongak melihat ke arahku. Wajahnya, ada apa? Kenapa wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran?Apa yang terjadi?

"nani wa?" Tanyaku singkat, lalu meletakkan tubuhku di atas sofa empuk ruang tamuku. Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, dia terdiam, kedua tangannya meremat - remat kedua lengannya, menunjukan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Hinata? Nani wa?" Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku bertanya. Dan akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, na-naruto-kun" Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar.

"Naruto? Ada apa dengan si baka itu?"

"nande? Ada apa dengan naruto?" Aku mencoba tenang, meskipun dalam hati ada rasa khawatir pada Naruto jikalau terjadi apa - apa dengannya.

"E-etoo Sasuke-kun, Na-Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun tertabrak mobil"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara kedua mataku membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan.

"Naruto tertabrak!?" Aku tak bisa tenang lagi. Emos, khawati, membuatku tak bisa berfikir jernih.

Aku langsung berlari keluar. Baka! saking tegangnya, aku sampai melupakan hinata yang masih ada di dalam. Aku berlari kembali ke dalam ke arah Hinata yang berdiri termangu melihatku tadi pergi begitu saja.

"Ayo pergi ke tempat Naruto" Kataku sambil menarik tangan Hinata, ku pegang erat tangan mungilnya, sangat erat.

"itai!" Terdengar suara hinata kesakitan karena genggaman tanganku. Aku tersadar, genggamanku terlalu erat untuk gadis seperti hinata, ku lepaskan genggamanku. Ku buka garasi rumahku, ku ambil motor sportku dan menyalakan mesinnya dan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di luar garasi.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit aku sama sekali tak bisa tenang, otak ku terus saja memaki si baka itu. Apa yang sedang di pikirkannya sampai sampai bisa tertabrak begitu. Dia benar benar menyusahkan!

Ku lajukan motorku secepat mungkin, melenggak lenggok menyalip kendaraan yang lain, kurasakan Hinata mulai berpegangan di pinggangku, mungkin dia takut karena aku benar benar melajukan motorku secepat cepatnya. Gomen Hinata, kita harus buru - buru.

Sampai di halaman Rumah Sakit Konoha, ku parkirkan motorku dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

"Kau tau di ruangan mana Naruto dirawat?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

"ha-ha'i, ikuti saja aku" Jawab Hinata lalu melangkah mendahuluiku.

"Cepatlah Hinata"

Hinata setengah berlari di depanku, menuntunku menuju ke ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah melawti lorong lorong rumah sakit, aku melihat sosok sakura duduk di tempat tunggu depan sebuah kamar padien. Aku dan hinata menghampirinya.

"Sa-Sasukee-kun" Mata Sakura terlihat merah dan membengkak. Tanpa bertanya aku sudah tau, dia baru saja menangis.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar, ku pegang gagang pintu, ingin membukanya, tapi ku urungkan. Dari kaca pintu itu aku melihat ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato dan ibunya, Khusina Uzumaki, sedang menunggui Naruto yang masih belum sadar.

Ku lepaskan genggamanku pada knop pintu kamar itu perlahan. Biarlah, aku tak mau masuk dulu, meskipun aku khawatir, tapi mereka pasti lebih khawatir dari pada aku. Mereka orang tua Naruto.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, lalu mengambil tempat di samping Sakura untuk duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dobe? Apa benar dia tertabrak mobil? Kau tadi bersamanya kan?" tanyaku lirih pada sakura. Ku lihat mata emerlad sakura kembali berkaca-kaca, dia gigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat di atas pahanya. Sepertinya, cerita Sakura akan memperjelas semua.

"Gomen sasuke-kun, gomenna, aku yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini terjadi. Saat itu, aku tidak langsung pulang kerumah bersama Naruto, kami berjanji akan ke taman kota terlebih dahulu..."

Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya, meski dengan suara yang gemetar menahan tangis.

\- Flashback -

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah setelah Sasuke pergi dengan bmw hitamnya. Mereka menuju jalan ke arah taman kota yang tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Di sana, di taman kota banyak pohon pohon rindang yang membuat udara di sekitar taman menjadi sejuk, selain itu banyak juga pohon bunga sakura yang memperindah suasana.

Naruto dan Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Di sebelah kursi itu ada pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga, memang, sekarang adalah musim semi, sangat indah.

"Jadi, mau apa kau mengajakku kesini, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"ummm, ettoo, bagaimana mengawalinya ya? hehehe, aku bingung Sakura-chan" kata naruto cengingisan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Dasar baka! Jadi benar kau cuma mau mengatakan sesuatu? Kenapa harus di sini? Di sekolah tadi kan bisa" Eluh Sakura dengan meninju pelan kepala naruto.

"Hehehe, aku inginnya di sini, supaya terkesan romantis, dattebayo" Kata Naruto yang masih menunjukan muka polosnya.

"Dasar! Untuk apa romantis romantis segala?" Sakura terlihat salah tingkah.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Dan akhirnya, Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"Na-nani? Jangan melihatku seperti itu, baka!" Sakura bertambah salah tingkah karena Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku, aku, aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan!" Kata itu akhirnya terlontar juga, perasaan yang telah di pendam lama akhirnya keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang ini.

"E-eh? A-apa yang kau maksut Naruto? A-aku juga menyukaimu, kita kan sahabat sejak kecil" Jawab sakura.

"Iie. Bukan itu yang ku maksut, aku menyukaimu Sakura-chan, lebih dari persahabatan ini" Naruto diam sejenak dan memberanikan diri meraih kedua tangan Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu"

* Deg *

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, matanya menyiratkan kekagetan seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan naruto, meskipun dia tau bahwa naruto benar benar serius dengan ucapannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan pada sahabatnya ini. Haruskah dia menerimanya dan mengakhiri persahabatan ini? Atau dia menolak kata kata itu dan menyakiti hati sahabat baiknya? Ini sungguh sebuah dilema, dilema yang tidak semua orang bisa menghadapinya. Menentukan pilihan yang terbaik itu tidaklah mudah.

"Saat kupu-kupu mencoba terbang, jangan kau halangi dia, karna sungguh, kupu-kupu itu lebih terlihat indah saat dia terbang. Kupu-kupu itu, kupu-kupu cinta"

\- Flashback, to be continued -

\- Story,to be continued -

.

.

.

hi guys,thanks for lot,udah mau baca fanfictku,but don't forget RnR,and please please please criticism and suggestions that helped me to become better,tankyu for read,hope you like you later...bye - bye...sayonara ( ^^ )/~~~

me,kirito.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ai Wa Itsumo Iedearu Toki -

( Saat Cinta Selalu Pulang )

Sumary : Hidup orang yang menyayangimu adalah milikmu, kau bisa membuat hidupnya indah, berwarna dan bermakna. Tapi kau juga bisa membuat hidupnya hancur, berantakan dan sia sia. Dia akan merelakan semuanya untukmu, tubuhnya, hatinya bahkan nyawanya, jadi jangan tinggalkan orang yang telah tulus menyayangi dan mencintaimu, karena belum tentu ada orang lain yang mencintaimu setulus dia mencintaimu. Hargailah apa yang ada di depanmu saat ini.

Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata

Genre : HGTG (Hero Gets The Girl), Drama, Romantic ( maybe )

Rating : T

Warning : SI, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo (s), Membingungkan dan semua kesalahan yang sering di lakukan amatiran sepertiku.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Play Your Imagination

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 : Butterfly

"Aku Mencintaimu"

Tubuh Sakura Bergetar, matanya menyiratkan kekagetan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada sahabatnya ini. Haruskah dia menerimanya dan mengakhiri persahabatan ini? Atau dia menolak kata kata itu dan menyakiti hati sahabat baiknya? Ini sungguh sebuah dilema, dilema yang tidak semua orang bisa menghadapinya. Menentukan pilihan yang terbaik itu tidaklah mudah.

\- Flashback Come Again -

Angin berhembus menerpa bunga bunga sakura yang rela jatuh gugur untuk sang angin yang perkasa. Sedangkan sang angin terus saja berlalu pergi tak peduli. Sungguh, cinta itu membuat kita rela berkorban apa saja untuk orang yang kita cintai dan terkadang, kita tidak tau bahwa orang yang kita lukai itulah yang sebenarnya terbaik untuk kita.

Kedua insan yang sedang dilanda kekhawatiran itu masih terdiam di antara guguran bunga sakura. Naruto yang khawatir pada jawaban apa yang akan di ucapkan Sakura, dan Sakura yang khawatir tentang benar salahnya pilihannya nanti. Sesaat suasana di taman itu terlihat hening sunyi, tak ada suara kendaraan yang melaju, tak ada suara burung yang berkicau dan tak ada suara manusia yang bergurau, sungguh terasa sunyi, sunyi menunggu jawaban tak pasti.

"Naruto! | Sakura!" Keduanya bersamaan memanggil nama dari lawan bicara yang ada di depannya, lalu hening kembali menyelinap sesaat sebelum Naruto mengawali angkat bicara mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sudah terasa kaku.

"Gomennasai Sakura-chan, aku tau ini berat bagimu, demo, aku sudah tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi, aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya di hatiku." Naruto berhenti bicara sesaat, lalu melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya.

"Sakura-chan, semakin aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa ini sekuat tenaga, saat itu juga dia memberontak melebihi kekuatanku. Bertahun tahun aku memendamnya sendiri dan ku relakan beribu nestapa menghujamku. Ketika aku melihat senyummu, hatiku sangat bahagia, namun berubah menjadi lara saat aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa memilikinya, aku selalu mengawasimu, aku berjuang agar kau selalu bahagia. Saat kau tak ada, hatiku memaksa untuk menghadirkan rindu yang sangat menyiksa. Aku sadar kita adalah sahabat,shikasi, aku sungguh tak bisa lagi memendam perasaanku, aku tak tau, apakah ini anugerah atau cobaan untuk persahabatan kita. Dan sekarang, aku mencoba untuk mencari tau, mencari tau dengan cara mengungkapkan yang sesungguhnya padamu. Aku tak akan marah bila kau menolak rasaku, itu pantas untuk untukku dan aku akan berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, menganggap ini tak pernah terjadi. Sakura-chan, tunjukanku jawabannya, jangan lagi kau biarkan rasa ini menyiksaku lagi, tunjukan, jawabannya. Sakura" Naruto mengakhiri kata - katanya.

Naruto lebih dari siap untuk menerima keputusan sahabatnya. Jika ada yang harus terluka, maka naruto siap menjadi orang itu.

"Naruto, kita sahabat kan?" Sakura mulai angkat bicara, kepalanya tertunduk tak kuasa melihat wajah pria yang ada di depannya.

"Gomennasai Naruto, aku tidak mempunyai rasa selain rasa sayang sebagai sahabat padamu"

Dan kalimat terakhir itu berhasil membuat Naruto hampir hilang kesadaran, kedua bola matanya mengecil seketika, terasa ada yang sakit di dada Naruto, tapi dia lihat tak ada darah yang mengalir. Lalu apa itu? Luka tak berdarah? Apakah benar luka yang tak berdarah itu ada?

Pelan pelan Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, dia sadar dia tak pantas melakukannya. Pikiran naruto kosong, pandangannya tak terfokus pada apapun, dia hanya menghadap kedepan kedepan kearah jalan raya, tapi tak satupun yang bisa dia lihat, matanya seolah buta.

"Na-naruto? Kau tidak apa apa?" Suara sakura menyadarkannya dari kekosongan yang sesaat tadi mengurungnya.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak Sakura-chan, aku tidak apa apa kok, he he he" Naruto menyahut dengan senyumnya, tentu senyum yang di paksakan, tak ada senyum tulus di wajah naruto saat ini, karena baru saja senyum tulusnya menghilang bersama gugurnya sang bunga sakura.

"Umm. u-udara di sini pa-panas sekali ya naruto? A-aku akan membeli minuman dingin di seberang" kata Sakura yang langsung pergi ke seberang jalan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"Panas? Ayolah, udara di sini sangat sejuk, sesejuk perasaanku" batin naruto yang sedang melihat punggung sakura yang lama lama menjauh.

Naruto memegang erat dadanya yang terasa perih, sekarang Naruto percaya, bahwa luka tak berdarah itu benar benar ada.

Di lain pihak, hati Sakura benar benar tak menentu, apakah yang dia putuskan itu benar? Ataukah malah sebaliknya? Di sudut lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ada secercah rasa menyesal karena penolakannya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku menyesal menolaknya, bukankah ini demi persahabatan yang sudah lama aku bangun bersama? demo, kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa tidak rela?"

Sakura masih saja bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri. pikirannya kacau, dia tidak konsentrasi dengan sekelilingnya. Saat Sakura berada di tengah jalan, muncul mobil hitam yang melaju kencang dari arah kirinya. Sakura tersentak.

Sakura tidak sempat menghindari mobil itu. terlintas sebuah keputus asaan Sakura. Sakura berfikir bahwa mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya, akhir dari kisahnya yang berakhir dengan menolak seseorang yang sebenarnya dia cintai di sudut hati paling dalamnya. Tapi Sakura salah, ini bukanlah akhir dari hidup maupun kisahnya, tetapi awal dari itu semua.

\- Flashback End -

"Entah sejak kapan Naruto berlari ke arahku, mobil itu sangat cepat Sasuke-kun. Demo, Naruto tak pernah terlambat, Naruto menyelamatkanku, Naruto merelatakan tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter setelah mendorongku ke sisi jalan yang lain. Naruto, Naruto tak pernah terlambat, tak pernah!"

"Tapi aku. aku selalu terlambat, aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto, bahkan akupun terlambat menyadari kalau Naruto menangis saat aku meninggalkannya sendiri di taman itu. Saat aku melihat tubuh dan kepala naruto yang penuh darah, saat itu juga aku menyadari ada bekas air yang mengalir dari mata naruto, aku. aku. aku terlambat Sasuke-kun"

Aku dan Hinata terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura. Di sudut mata emerlad Sakura, mengalir air bening yang turun menuju pipinya.

"Sasuke-kuun" Sepertinya Sakura tidak kuat lagi menahan gejolak emosinya, dia memeluk tubuhku erat, air matanya membasahi jaket yang ku pakai. Sambil tersendat, Sakura berkata padaku.

"Tolong. Tolong selamatkan Naruto! Jangan biarkan dia pergi Sasuke-kun. Aku. aku menyayanginya!"

Aku hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Sakura yang semakin erat, ku arahkan pandanganku pada Hinata yang duduk di sebelah sakura, ku lihat wajahnya memerah, kepalanya tertunduk memandangi kedua tangannya yang mengepal di atas lututnya. Entah apa yang di rasakan hinata saat ini, mungkin prihatin dengan keadaan Naruto dan Sakura, atau, ah! entahlah tidak penting.

"Tak akan ada yang pergi Sakura" Kataku singkat mencoba menenangkan hati Sakura, ku angkat sebelah tanganku untuk membalas pelukan sakura.

Sakura memelukku untuk beberapa saat, ku biarkan dia menangis dalam peluk ku, jika tangis itu bisa meringankan bebanmu, menangislah.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara paman Minato dan bibi Khusina meneriakan nama Naruto lalu di susul pecahnya tangisan bibi Khusina.

Kami bertiga sontak terkaget, langsung ku lepaskan pelukan Sakura dan berlari ke arah pintu dimana Naruto di rawat di dalamnya, di ikuti oleh Sakura dan Hinata di belakangku.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada naruto? Kuso! Jangan! Jangan ada yang pergiii. KAMI-SAMAAAAA!"

* Brak! *

Aku terdiam melihatnya, begitupun Sakura dan Hinata, kami tak tau apa yang harus kami katakan dan lakukan. Ini sungguh melegakan.

Syukurlah, ternyata naruto sudah sadar dari komanya, bibi Khusina memeluk tubuh Naruto yang di dominasi oleh perban putih bercampur merah. Sementara paman Minato berdiri menggenggam pundak istrinya yang sedang menangis haru memeluk anak semata wayang mereka.

Wajah Naruto terlihat kosong, tanpa ekspresi apapun. Sepertinya kesadaran naruto belum pulih benar.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan di ikuti oleh kedua gadis yang sedari tadi bersamaku, tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang. Ku lihat raut wajah Sakura dan Hinata menunjukan kelegaan.

Jika saat Naruto tak sadar, kedua orang tuanyalah yang paling khawatir, maka saat Naruto sadarpun harus kedua orang tuanya yang merasakan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan bersama Naruto terlebih dulu.

Kami duduk kembali di kursi tunggu. Ku pegang dadaku sambil menghembuskan kencang nafasku dari mulut.

Aku benar benar khawatir tadi. Ku kira sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, tapi syukurlah justru sesuatu yang baik yang terjadi.

* Cklek *

Pintu terbuka, Paman Minato keluar ruangan.

"O-oh, ada Sasuke ternyata, aku tak tau kamu ada di sini, ayo masuk! Naruto sudah siuman" Ternyata dari tadi paman Minato belum tau kalau aku di sini. Aku berdiri dan menundukan badanku sebagai rasa hormat pada paman Minato.

"Paman mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat kembali badanku.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter sebentar, kalian bertiga masuklah dan temui Naruto" Kata paman Minato sambil pergi meninggalkan kami. Kami bertiga akhirnya masuk ke dalam, di sana hanya ada bibi Khusina yang terus memegangi tangan Naruto.

"konbanwanasai, bibi Khusina" Sapaku pada bibi Khusina.

"eh Sasuke, konbanwanasai mou" Balas bibi Khusina sembari memberikan senyum tipisnya. Aku lalau mengedarkan mataku ke arah Naruto.

"Hy dobe, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Aku bertanya singkat, tapi ku lihat wajah naruto menyiratkan kebingungan. Aku diam sejenak untuk berfikir, apa naruto hilang ingatan? Kepalanya di balut perban, kemungkinan kepalanya terbentur saat tertabrak mobil tadi sore, dan jika benar, ada kemungkinan dia hilang ingatan. Dia akan lupa siapa aku, siapa Hinata dan Sakura,hnnn ini akan menyebalkan.

Ku lihat wajahnya lagi, Naruto belum juga menjawab, tapi seringai menjijikannya sedikit demi sedikit tergambar di wajahnya.

"he he he. Hy teme, aku baik baik saja kok, hanya terbentur sedikit di kepala, dan aku hampir saja lupa namamu. he he he"

"yokatta, kupikir dia akan melupakanku" Batinku sambil memegang jidatku yang sebenarnya tak kenapa napa.

"hei, kau bilang sedikit? Lihatlah seluruh badanmu dengan seksama baka!" Kataku sambil memasukan kedua tanganku ke saku celana,aku benar benar sudah tenang kali ini.

Naruto meneliti sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh dengan balutan perban putih, di tangan kirinya, dan kaki kanannya yang di gips dan di gantung. Raut wajah Naruto berubah perlahan, sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu.

"U-uwaaaaa! A-ada apa dengan tubuhku?!dattebayoo! Tanganku? Kakiku? Waaaa! Kami-samaaaa!"

\- All Sweatdrop -

Naruto memang benar - benar bodoh! Seperti dugaanku, dia belum menyadari penuh kondisinya saat ini. Huf, Baka, baka.

"Teme! !Lihat! Tubuhku penuh perban! Aku tidak suka teme!" Naruto terus saja merengek.

"hnnn, kalau tidak ada perban kau akan kehabisan darah dan mati baka" Naruto mengucir bibirnya mendengar ucapanku.

"hai Naruto-kun" Hinata melambaikan tangannya sementara Naruto memasang muka berfikir sejenak.

"K-kau tidak lupa padaku kan?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang di sambut dengan senyum lima jari menjijikannya.

"Hinata-chan, tentu aku ingat, he he" Aku Naruto, Hinata tersenyum lega.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok gadis di samping Hinata.

"ne, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Naruto menyapa Sakura dengan sedikit tersenyum, sepertinya naruto masih ingat soal kejadian yang membuatnya berbaring di ruangan serba putih ini.

"heh, seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu baka!" Kata sakura dengan senyum sedikit di paksakan.

"he he he. yah, beginilah"

Pintu tiba tiba terbuka, seorang dokter berbaju serba putih masuk bersama paman minato. Dokter itu berjalan ke samping tubuh naruto lalu mengeluarkan dan membaca coretan coretan di kertas yang dia bawa.

"Pasien nomer 357,dengan nama. uzumaki naruto, benar?" Kata dokter itu sambil memandangi Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, wajahnya berubah tegang, tak berbeda jauh denganku dan yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, tuan Naruto. anda menderita luka luka ringan di tubuh dan lengan, tapi tulang kaki kanan anda patah, dan mengalami gagar otak ringan"

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini menahan nafas mereka masing masing, tak terkecuali Naruto. Ku lihat wajahnya seolah tak percaya. Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak kaget di sini, semua sudah terbaca, kakinya yang patah dan gagar otak ringannya, semua lukanya sudah bisa di tebak dengan hanya melihatnya. Aku juga tau, bahwa Naruto sangat terpukul.

"Tenang saja, hanya gagar otak ringan, jadi hanya sebagian ingatan tentang hidup anda yang hilang, anda tidak akan lupa nama nama orang yang anda kenal. Dan karena melihat keadaan anda saat ini, tuan naruto. anda mungkin akan di sini untuk beberapa minggu sampai luka luka anda pulih" Naruto hanya diam saat dokter itu menjelaskan tentang gagar otakn dan waktu yang di butuhkan untukya kembali ke sedia kala.

Sakura pergi berlari keluar ruangan saat sang dokter memberi nasehat nasehat pada naruto. Aku tidak tau apa yang di pikirkannya, aku hanya bisa menebak nebak dalam hati.

"Hinata, kau tunggu di sini" Pintaku pada hinata.

Aku keluar ruangan setelah melihat anggukan hinata, tapi aku tidak menemukan sakura di kursi tunggu luar kamar.

"Kemana dia? huh,menyebalkan"

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, tapi tak juga aku temukan batang hidung gadis merah jambu itu, sampai di halaman depan rumah sakit, aku melihatnya duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit.

"Itu dia" batinku. Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"hy Sakura, sampai kapan kau mau terus duduk di sini? Udara malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu"

Kulihat dari belakang Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, sepertinya dia menangis. Lalu ku ambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus meninggalkan Naruto?" Tanyaku pada Sakura yang masih menutupi wajahnya sambil sesenggukan.

"Ini semua salahku Sasuke-kun, andai saja aku lebih berhati hati saat itu, pasti, pasti Naruto tidak akan seperti ini!" kata Sakura sambil terus mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Hnnn, ini semua memang salahmu" singkat tapi sukses membuat tangisan Sakura pecah tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Ku renggangkan tanganku kiriku, dan ku usap kepala sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah salah saat maninggalkannya sendiri di taman kota, kau salah saat menolak cinta tulus Naruto, kau salah karena telah membohongi hati kecilmu sendiri yang sebenarnya juga mencintai Naruto. Dan sekarang, apa kau ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi dengan meninggalkannya tergeletak tak berdaya di sana?" Aku menceramahi Sakura, dan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit tangisan sakura berhenti. Dia usap air mata yang tadi mengalir di pipi nya.

"Pergilah, temani naruto" Perintahku pada Sakura dan di jawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari Sakura.

"sankyu, Sasuke-kun" Sakura pergi kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, kini tinggal aku sendiri di sini di sebuah taman, di temani sang bulan dan lampu taman di samping kursi yang sekarang ku duduki.

Aku mengambil handphone dari dalam saku jaketku, aku lupa belum mengabari orang rumah bahwa aku akan sedikit terlambat malam ini. Kutuliskan pesan singkat pada kakakku bahwa aku akan pulang terlambat. Dan tidak selang beberapa lama handphoneku bergetar. Balasan dari kakak.

"baiklah, shikasi, jangan terlalu larut"

Hnn, tak perlu ku balas. Kumasukan kembali handphoneku ke saku jaket dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Aku baru saja sampai di lorong kamar tempat Naruto di rawat, ku lihat dari jauh orang tua Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Sakura dan Hinata, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan kamar rumah sakit.

"Ne Sasuke, kami akan pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil keperluan Naruto selama menginap di sini, jadi tolong jaga Naruto sebentar ya" kata paman Minato saat kami berpapasan.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan mereka akhirnya berlalu.

Sakura dan Hinata yang tadi berdiri di depan pintu kini masuk ke dalam dan tak lama kemudian akupun sampai di pintu kamar dan masuk menyusul Sakura dan Hinata.

Ku lihat Naruto terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit, Sakura duduk di kursi samping ranjang Naruto, dan Hinata berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Hai teme, sepertinya aku akan sedikit lama di sini" Raut wajah Naruto seperti tidak suka berada di kamar rumah sakit ini.

"Yah, apa boleh buat" Kataku sambil berjalan ke samping Hinata.

Suasana hening sesaat.

"ne, Sasuke, hinata. bisa kalian keluar sebentar? Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Naruto" ucap Sakura pelan.

Kulirik Naruto, lalu berpaling ke Hinata.

"Hnn, ayo Hinata"

"E-eh? Ha-ha'i"

Aku berjalan keluar bersama Hinata, aku tak membantah keinginan Sakura, karena aku tau, mereka belum menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Bukan, bukan mereka, tapi Sakura.

Hinata duduk di kursi tunggu luar kamar dan aku berdiri menyandarkan tubuhku di tembok kamar. Saat aku dan Hinata sudah keluar, ku dengar samar samar obrolan mereka. Tunggu, aku tidak menguping pembicaraan kedua sahabatku itu, aku hanya mendengarnya karena suara mereka cukup keras sampai terdengar sampai luar kamar.

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura.

"I-iya Sakura-chan? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" suara Naruto.

"Etoo, apa kau ingat apa yang menyebabkan kau sekarang ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

Tak ada lagi suara yang menyahut, sepertinya naruto diam.

"Gomenna, aku tidak ingat, he he. Nande sakura-chan? apa aku jatuh dari gedung? atau terpeleset di toilet sekolah?"

"Ja-jadi kau tidak ingat? Kau tidak ingat apa yang kau katakan pada ku saat kita berdua di taman kota?" Suara sakura terdengar parau, sepertinya sakura mulai terisak. Entah, mungkin sakura kecewa karena Naruto tak ingat akan pernyataan cinta Naruto pada Sakura.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, aku tidak ingat, kenapa sakura-chan menangis?" Tanya Naruto.

"So-souka, ja-jadi kau be-benar benar tidak ingat ya? ya sudahlah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku bohong waktu itu"

"Bohong?"

"iya,aku bohong"

"jadi Sakura-chan, kau bohong saat kau katakan kau tidak punya rasa lebih padaku?"

"Baka! Ternyata dia hanya pura pura tidak ingat! dasar menjijikan!" Batinku dalam hati. Dan mungkin, Sakura kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menjelaskan bahwa Naruto ingat benar kejadian itu.

"Jadi sakura-chan, kau juga mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Bak-bakaaa! Kau membohongiku Naruto? kalau kau sedang tidak sakit akan ku tinju kepalamu sampai kau benar benar amnesia baka!"

"Hmmm..." Aku tersenyum mendengar itu, bisa di bayangkan kalau si monster merah jambu itu meninju kepala Naruto, bukan hanya amnesia yang di deritanya, tapi kepalanya pun bisa copot dari lehernya. Dasar baka, kau tidak tau sedang berbicara dengan siapa ya?

"He he he, gomenna, kau juga bohong waktu itu, jadi kita impas Sakura-chan"

"Huh!" Suara Sakura terdengar tak rela.

"Hmmm, Aishiteimasu sakura-chan"

"eh? Dasar baka! Watashi mo anata o aishite Naruto ^^"

Suasana hening, entah apa yang di lakukan mereka di dalam sana. Ku sandarkan kepalaku di di dinding, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Anak yang bodoh bersanding dengan anak yang cerewet. Naruto, kau harus siap siap membiasakan dengan aroma rumah sakit karna setelah kau sembuh, tak lama lagi kau akan kembali lagi ke sini, yah bukan karena yang lain, tapi kau tau sendiri, Sakura itu monster yang mudah marah" Ucapku dalam hati.

Aku benar benar ikut bahagia karena mereka, sampai aku melupakan Hinata yang sedari tadi duduk diam di kursi sampingku. Ku lirik Hinata, sepertinya dia agak kikuk karena mengingat aku yang jarang sekali mengobrol dengannya.

"Hinata" Aku mencoba mengawalinya, aku juga bosan kalau terus terusan diam di samping gadis yang sebenarnya aku sukai. Lagi pula, aku sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan Hinata.

"i-iya sasuke kun" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arahku yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding.

"ayo keluar, di dekat sini ada sebuah cafe, mungkin kau mau? Setelah itu, akan ku antar kau pulang, orang tuamu akan khawatir kalau kau pulang terlalu larut" Aku menawarkannya untuk pergi ke sebuah cafe di samping rumah sakit. Dan hinata hanya mengangguk menerima ajakanku.

\- 11.30 PM-

\- Depan Gerbang Kediaman Hyuga -

Aku sampai di depan rumah hinata yang tak kalah besar dengan rumahku saat kami pulang dari cafe, Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih karena aku sudah mau mengantarnya sampai rumahnya dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Sekali lagi aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya. Hinata tersenyum sangat manis, bahkan bila seluruh gula di dunia di campur untuk mengalahkannya, tak akan pernah bisa senyum itu terkalahkan.

"Oyasumi Hinata" ucapan perpisahanku dengannya dan sekali lagi itu terucap tanpa aku sengaja, bergerak sendirinya.

"Ha-hai! Oyasumi mou sasuke-kun, umm, e-etoo, ha-hati hati di jalan"

Blush, kata kata itu berhasil membuat jantungku hampir keluar dari dadaku, tak mau semakin gila di sini, aku langsung mengegas motorku pergi dari seseorang yang benar benar berbakat membuatku gila.

Dua minggu Naruto di rumah sakit, dan selama itu pula Sakura tak pernah telat untuk menjenguk dan menungguinya. Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia, yah setidaknya, Naruto punya kekuatan baru yang lebih yang mendorongnya untuk cepat sembuh.

Satu minggu setelah sekolah masuk dan kami mulai belajar di kelas baru, menjadi kakak tertua di sekolah, Naruto sudah mulai ikut sekolah, meskipun masih menggunakan kursi roda untuk membantunya berjalan. Dan Sakura, selalu setia menemani Naruto.

Berbulan bulan berlalu, dan Naruto sudah bisa berjalan lagi dengan normal menggunakan kakinya, ujian akhir kelulusan juga sudah selesei seminggu yang lalu dan hari ini adalah pengumuman kelulusannya. Lembar kelulusan di tempelkan di papan pengumuman, anak anak yang lain langsung mengerubunginya mencari cari nama mereka di antara 300 nama pelajar yang tercantum.

"ayo teme! kau tidak mau melihat hasilnya?" kata Naruto padaku yang hanya duduk duduk di taman. Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan hasil itu.

"Iie, kau dengan Sakura saja, aku tidak tertarik" Kataku sambil merebahkan badanku di atas rumput taman di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"Benar kau tidak ingin tau?" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan.

Pertanyaan sakura hanya ku jawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Merasa ajakan mereka sia sia, merekapun pergi meninggalkanku dan menggerumpul di depan papan pengumuman.

Udara di sini sangat sejuk, teduh. Dan ku rasa, aku sudah terhanyut dalam suasana ini, mataku terpejam, kesadaranku samar samar menghilang dan akhirnya, tidur.

"Sasuke-kun?" Belum ada semenit ku pejamkan mata, suara seorang gadis memanggil namaku membuatku kembali terjaga dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang berponi.

"Hinata? apa aku bermimpi?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Hinata berdiri di sampingku, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Selamat ya? Kau dapat peringkat dua setelah Shikamaru, aku turut bahagia"

"Tidak, ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata! Senyumnya juga nyata, sangat manis melebihi biasanya" Aku meyakinkankan diriku sendiri.

"Hnnn"

Aku benar benar grogi karena Hinata ada di sini menemaniku.

"Hemmm" Hinata tersenyum.

Akhirnya kami mengobrol sebentar di sebuah pagi yang indah di bawah pohon taman sekolah, di atas rumput hijau yang menari nari mengikuti detak jantungku.

"Setelah ini, kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir merah Hinata, apa dia benar benar ingin tau mau kemana aku setelah ini? Ataukah hanya basa basi biasa?

"hn, mungkin ke ame, ke universitas pamanku yang ada di sana"

"A-ame?"

"hnn"

Ku lirik wajah Hinata "kenapa? Kenapa ada raut seolah dia tak suka? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?"

"Berarti sasuke-kun, kau tidak bersama Naruto dan Sakura di KHUI?" Suara Hinata terdengar berat.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Memang, aku sudah bertekat bulat akan ke AME meskipun aku tau, aku akan sulit meninggalkan sahabat sahabat ku di konoha. Dan yang paling berat, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang saat ini duduk di sampingku.

Tapi ini sudah keputusanku, dan keputusanku tak bisa di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Aku juga sudah memberitahukan keinginanku ini pada Naruto dan Sakura, dan mereka juga tak keberatan.

Jadi, inilah hasil akhirnya.

"unn, ya sudah Sasuke-kun, aku ke kelas lebih dulu" kata Hinata dan ku jawab dengan anggukan. Ku lihat punggung hinata yang semakin menjauh.

"Apa itu? Seperti ada tetesan air bening yang tertinggal di sudut mata belakang Hinata, apakah dia menangis? apa dia menangis karena keputusanku? Ughh. Tidak! Tidak mungkin, dasar bodoh! tidak mungkin dia menangis kan? Jangan"

Sesaat setelah hinata pergi, Naruto dan Sakura menghampiriku dengan wajah puas mereka karena mereka berdua bethasil lulus dengan nilai yang cukup untuk membuat bangga kedua orang tua mereka.

Selain itu, aku juga di beri tahu kalau 3 hari lagi, akan ada pesta perpisahaan yang di adakan sekolah, shikamaru yang menjadi ketua panitia, akan ada pesta kembang api di penghujung acara dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, Naruto mengajukan namaku pada Shikamaru untuk bernyanyi solo dengan gitar accustic di akhir acara sebelum pesta kembang api.

Naruto memang suka seenaknya sendiri, meskipun aku bisa bermain gitar dan sudah menciptakan beberapa laguku sendiri, tapi aku demam panggung! Naruto tau aku demam panggung, tapi tetap saja si baka itu mengajukan namaku. Dan parahnya, susunan acara yang di buat Shikamaru sudah di ajukan ke dewan guru dan sudah mendapat persetujuan. Ini benar benar menjengkelkan!.

"Kau benar benar baka dobe!" Bentakku pada naruto yang tertunduk di depanku, sementara Sakura hanya diam merasa bersalah karena tidak memperhitungkan usul Naruto baik baik.

"Gomen, aku lupa"

"Lupa katamu?! Baka!" Aku benar benar emosi, beberapa menit kami terdiam, dan akhirnya aku tersadar, bahwa tidak ada gunanya marah marah, toh semua sudah di putuskan dan tak akan ada yang berubah meskipun aku marah marah pada Naruto, dan yang terpenting aku sudah salah membentak bentak sahabatku itu.

"Maaf dobe, aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku" kataku pada Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum padaku sambil berkata "Kau pasti bisa teme! Aku yakin! Aku akan menyemangatimu besok"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan naruto. Naruto merangkul punggungku sambil terus menyemangatiku, sakura pun ikut tersenyum di samping kananku.

Kami pulang bersama, berangkulan dan tersenyum ikhlas. Naruto, maafkan aku.

"kami bertiga adalah kepompong, dua sahabatku telah sepakat untuk menjadi kupu kupu,tapi aku? Aku tak tau,apakah seorang yang ku harap menjadi sebelah sayapku akan bersedia atau tidak. Dan aku akan terus hidup di hantui rasa yang tak rasa,sebuah cinta, cinta dalam hatiku"

\- to be continued -

hi guys... ( ^^ )...ga nyangka,ternyata chapt 3 jadi chapt yang lumayan panjang ( bagi gw sendiri XD ),berarti chpat 4 bakal jadi chapt yang pendek. XD ( wuuuuu )

next chapt is a last chapt,gomen kalau sejak chap pertama ceritanya jelek dan pasaran,maklum,iam maaf juga kalau cuma 4 chapt,I have not much time to write,terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan,. ( jiaahhh gayanya XD ).iam sure sorry.( ^^)v

thanks for reading,don't forget for you later... Bye bye...sayonara! ( ^^ )

me:

kirito.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ai Wa Itsumo Iedearu Toki -

( Saat Cinta Selalu Pulang )

Sumary : Saat kau mendapatkan cinta dari sebelah sayapmu, mungkin cintamu tak selamanya bersama denganmu, tak selamanya berdua, tak selamanya indah, tak selamanya menyenangkan, karena memang begitulah cara cinta bekerja, sesuatu yang mengajarkan pada kita arti saling mengerti, arti saling menerima, arti saling setia. Jangan tangisi cinta saat dia pergi untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, karena cinta yang sesungguhnya,akan selalu pulang kembali. Ya, saat cinta selalu pulang.

Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata

Genre : HGTG (Hero Gets The Girl), Drama, Romantic ( maybe )

Rating : T

Warning : SI, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo (s), Membingungkan dan semua kesalahan yang sering di lakukan amatiran sepertiku.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Play Your Imagination

Enjoy!

Chapter 4 : When Love Is Always Home

\- Saturday -

09.00 PM

\- Malam Perpisahan -

Aku barusaja tiba di sekolah dengan mobil bmw ku. Di kursi mobil sampingku tergeletak sebuah hardcase yang di dalamnya tersimpan gitar accustic kesayanganku. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan tiga hari yang lalu, aku akan bermain gitar solo sebagai penutupan acara malam ini sebelum pesta kembang api, yah meskipun aku demam panggung, tapi tetap saja aku harus melakukannya.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke gedung sekolah yang terpampang megah di seberang jalann. Malam ini, gedung sekolah terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya, lebih terang dari malam malam lainnya karena efek lampu yang di pasang lebih. Terasa ada yang lain di hatiku saat aku lekat lekat memandang gedung sekolah itu. Itu, adalah tempat dimana pertama kali aku merasakan jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang tak biasa. Tapi, setelah acara malam ini berakhir, semua hanya akan jadi kenangan

Aku akan meninggalkan gedung megah itu, meninggalkan kedua sahabatku dan meninggalkan cintaku sebelum sempat aku mengungkapkannya.

"Kenangan" Aku bergumam lirih.

Ku ambil hardcase ku dan ku gantungkan di punggung. Aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan seperti biasa, dua sosok manusia sudah berdiri menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah yang di terangi lampu besar di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Terlihat senyum dari wajah dua manusia yang berdiri tak jauh dariku yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kedua tangan mereka saling berpegangan erat, seolah tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Sesaat, aku membayangkan diriku yang berdiri di sana dengan gadis yang ku cinta, Hinata. Tapi, itu hanya sebuah bayangan yang samar samar tergantikan oleh kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sesungguhnya berdiri di sana bukanlah aku dan Hinata.

"hai dobe, Sakura." Aku menyapa mereka lirih.

"hai teme! Kau sudah siap?" Naruto membalas sapaanku sembari mengulurkan kepalannya padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya tak bertenaga. Entah apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, aku merasa tak bersemangat malam ini.

"Hnn, siap tak siap aku harus melakukannya" Jawabku sambil menyarungkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana.

"hey hey, ada apa denganmu teme? Kau terlihat lemas?" Kata Naruto yang sepertinya menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan diriku.

"kau ada masalah Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Iie, tidak ada apa apa"

"oohhh, Aku tau! Kau pasti grogi karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi artis dadakan! Iya kan? Hehehe" Naruto merangkul pundakku. Aku hanya mendengus bosan.

"Iie. Asal kau tau dobe, aku sudah jadi artis dari dulu sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini, tidak sepertimu" Kataku sambil tersenyum sombong ke wajah Naruto yang langsung memasang wajah manyun.

"Benar apa kata Sasuke-kun, tidak seperti kamu yang bisanya hanya ikut numpang ketenaran"

"Hummm. Kata katamu kejam sakura-chan" Wajah naruto benar benar kusut setelah mendengar ocehan kekasihnya.

"Perhatian untuk semua murid kelulusan, di harap segera berkumpul di gedung kesenian secepatnya, karena sebentar lagi acara perpisahan akan segera di mulai, terimakasih" Suara seorang panitia dari spiker yang terpasang di setiap sudut sudut kelas memecah obrolan kami.

"Yosh! Ayo masuk! Dattebayo!" Seperti biasa,Naruto selalu jadi yang paling semangat di antara kami. Tangan kiri Naruto masih merangkul pundakku, sementara tangan kanannya memegang erat tangan Sakura yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Kami pun melangkahkan kaki kami bersama.

Acara baru berlangsung setengah jalan. Shikamaru sedang memberi sambutan sebagai wakil murid di atas panggung, tapi aku sudah keluar dari ruang kesenian, aku sangat tidak tahan dengan acara yang begitu formal. Ku baringkan tubuhku di atas rumput taman sekolah, di bawah sebuah pohon tempat biasa aku tidur siang di sekolah.

Ku tatap bintang bintang di langit yang bergantian bersinar di temani bulan yang sedang sabit. Ku tarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, setelah ini aku akan merindukan tempat yang nyaman ini, apakah di AME ada tempat yang senyaman ini? Aku tak yakin akan hal itu.

Baru beberapa detik aku memejamkan mata mencoba menikmati suasana malam, suara seorang gadis mengagetkanku.

"N-ne Sa-Sasuke-kun, kamu benar benar suka tempat ini ya?"

Hinata. Lagi lagi sudah duduk di samping ku tanpa aku sadari kedatangannya.

"Apa yang di lakukan hinata di sini?" Batinku.

"Hnn, Aku menyukainya" Sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa tentang acara Hinata mendadak ada di sampingku, meskipun ada sedikit perasaan grogi yang menyelimutiku hati.

"Hemmm, ne, a-apa yang kamu suka dari tempat ini Sasuke kun?"

Aku terdiam sejenak tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ku pandangi lagi bintang bintang itu, lalu ku tutup mataku mencoba meresapi indahnya malam ini. - lagi -

"Sangat nyaman. Di sini sangat nyaman." Jawabku singkat.

"hm,?" Hinata seperti tak mengerti maksutku.

"Kau takkan bisa merasakannya kalau kau hanya duduk duduk saja di situ, berbaringlah"

"be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku rasa, Hinata tidak akan melakukannya karena dia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat bersih. Dan berbaring di sini sungguh bisa membuat bajunya menjadi kotor.

"waaaahhh! Ka-kau benar Sasuke kun! di sini sangat nyaman dan...indah!"

"Egh!" Aku tersentak, ku buka mataku lebar lebar dan ku lihat Hinata berbaring tak jauh dari tempatku. Aku benar benar tidak menyangka kalau Hinata benar benar berbaring. Mengejutkan, gadis secantik dan sebersih Hinata mau melakukannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menutup kembali kedua mataku. Sesaat kami berada dalam keheningan, Hinata tak lagi bicara, mungkin dia juga sedang menikmati suasana dan pemandangan langit malam ini.

"N-ne Sasuke-kun, a-apakah ka-kau benar benar akan pindah?"

"hnn?" Ada sedikit pertanyaan di hatiku karena Hinata menanyakan hal itu lagi.

"Kenapa seolah olah Hinata tak ingin aku pergi?Apa mungkin dia ingin aku tetap tinggal di sini? Apa mungkin Hinata juga punya rasa yang lain padaku?" Aku bergumam dalam hati menebak nebak maksut pertanyaan Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"E-eh, iya, kenapa?"

"Emm, ano, eto, ti-tidak. Hanya saja, aku.." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Hnn?"

"E-eto, bu-bukan! Bukan apa apa! Se-semoga Sasuke-kun baik baik saja di sana. Kalau begitu, a-aku mau kembali dulu ke dalam, sepertinya acara inti sudah akan di mulai, jaa Sasuke-kun, aku duluan!"

Ku buka mataku, ku lihat Hinata bangkit dari rebahannya. Tapi, sebelum Hinata bisa berdiri, ku beranikan diriku untuk menahnnya.

*greb*

"Aku ikut" Ku katakan itu sambil memegang tangan Hinata. Entah keberanian seperti apa yang mendorongku melakukannya, mungkin sebuah keberanian dari perasaan. Ku lihat wajah Hinata kaget dengan apa yang ku lakukan, semburat merah di wajahnya mulai muncul menambah kecantikan wajahnya.

"Ha-ha'i"

Hinata tersenyum simpul dengan di hiasi semburat merah di wajahnya.

Acara inti sudah terlewatkan dan sekaranglah giliran untukku naik ke atas panggung. Jantungku berdebar debar. Ku telan paksa ludahku sendiri.

"Apa aku bisa!? Kuso!"

Tak ada lagi waktu untuk menghidar dari kenyataan. Anak anak sudah riuh menungguku naik ke atas panggung. Ku tarik nafas dalam dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Aku bisa!"

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju panggung, menaiki tangga panggung lalu duduk di atas kursi putar yang di depannya sudah di siapkan sebuah mic untuk mengeraskan suaraku saat aku bernyanyi nanti. Ku lihat anak anak yang ada di bawah panggung. Banyak! Sangat banyak! Seluruh siswa siswi ada di ruangan kesenian yang besar ini, menungguku memainkan gitarku.

Ku tundukan wajahku, ku lihat kedua tanganku yang bergetar hebat. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku benar benar tak bisa!"

Ku adukan deretan gigi atas dan bawah menahan rasa demam panggungku. Ku tengadahkan kepalaku, melihat kembali sekumpulan orang yang masih riuh menungguku beraksi.

Di sana aku melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang melambaikan tangan ke arahku diantara tiga ratus lebih murid yang ada di depanku. Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Lalu bibirnya bergerak gerak mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang di katakan naruto karena suasana di sini sangat ramai, tapi aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya naruto katakan.

"Ganbatte Sasuke!"

Ya, itulah yang Naruto ingin katakan padaku, melihat itu, ku pejamkan mataku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"sankyu, Naruto!"

Aku menemukan Hinata duduk di samping Sakura saat ku buka kembali mataku. Hinata menatapku lalu tersenyum manis, mencoba ikut meyakinkanku bahwa aku bisa melewati ini semua. Ku kumpulkan semua keberanianku, ku tarik nafas dalam dalam,lalu berkata dalam hati.

"Akan aku coba!"

Seluruh anak yang ada di dalam ruangan langsung terdiam saat aku mulai memetik senar gitarku satu persatu, mengawali sebuah laguku. Hanya suara petikan gitarku yang bergema di seluruh ruangan.

"Minna, lagu ini untuk kalian dobe, Sakura. Dan ku persembahkan khusus untukmu, Hinata Hyuga, andai aku tak bisa mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya padamu, dan tak bisa memilikimu, kau harus tau aku tetap akan mencintaimu dalam diamku. aku, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Hinata" Gumamku dalam hati, dan sedetik kemudian, aku mulai bernyanyi.

\- michi -

to you all

Daitai itsumo doori ni

Sono kado wo magareba

Hitonami ni magire komi

Tokete kieite iku

Boku wa michi wo nakushi

Kotoba sura nakushite shimau

Dakedo hitotsu dake wa

Nokotteta,nokotteta

Kimi no koe ga

Warau kao mo

okoru kao mo subete

Boku wo arukaseru

Kumo ga kireta saki wo

Mitara kitto

Nee, wakaru deshou?

(Nee, wakaru deshou?)

Aimai ni ikiteite mo

Kokoro ga mijuku demo

Sore de ii hora soko ni wa

Daiji na hito ga iru

Kimi ga mayou no nara

Boku ga michishirube ni narou

Ato wa shinjireba ii

Tashikameru sube wa motta

Osore nai de

Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru

Kimi ni wakaru you ni

Soshite ayumu michi wo

Motto tera sou

Doko made mo...

(Doko made mo... x3)

Kami koe kuchi

yubisaki he todoke Ima dake demo ii

(Ima dake demo ii)

\- michi -

untukmu semua

Seperti biasanya..

Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang..

Aku masuk dalam keramaian manusia..

Dan kemudian menghilang..

Aku sepenuhnya kehilangan arah..

Dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa..

Namun ada satu hal..

Yang masih tersisa..

Masih tersisa..

Yaitu suaramu..

Wajahmu saat tertawa,

wajahmu saat marah..

Segalanya tentangmu..

membuatku tetap melangkah..

Pandanglah ke atas..

Dimana awan-awan mulai terpisah..

Hei, Kamu mengerti maksudku,kan?

(Hei, Kamu mengerti maksudku, kan?)

Kehidupan yang tidak jelas..

Namun hatiku masih belum dewasa..

Coba lihat di sana...

di tempat itu..

Bukankah orang itu yang paling menderita..

Jika kamu menjadi bingung..

Aku akan menjadi penunjuk arah bagimu..

Jika saja kamu percaya..

Caranya adalah membuat kepastian..

Tanpa rasa takut..

Cahaya terkumpul dan menembus langit..

Ia memahamimu..

an jalan yang kamu langkahi ini..

Akan terus bertambah terang..

Di mana pun.. Di mana pun.. Di mana pun.. Di mana pun kamu berada..

Akan menggapai rambutmu...

suaramu...mulutmu...

dan ujung jarimu..

Hingga sekarang masih membekas..

(Hingga sekarang masih membekas)

Tuntas.

Aku bisa melakukannya, aku bisa melawan ketakutanku akan panggung. Ku lihat di depanku, semuanya terdiam. Bahkan sampai satu menit setelah aku selesai bernyanyipun mereka masih terdiam.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, di susul oleh Sakura dan Hinata yang berdiri sambil menepukan tangan mereka. Anak anak lain ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan atas penampilanku malam ini. Kini ruang kesenian dipenuhi oleh suara tepuk tangan dari siswa siswi yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku tersenyum puas, berdiri dari kursiku lalu menundukan badan sebagai penghormatan untuk orang orang yang sudah menghargai laguku.

"Arigato gozaimas, minna!"

Akhirnya aku bisa melangkah denan tenang menuruni panggung yang sempat membuatku terasa ingin mati.

\- 11:30 -

\- halaman sekolah -

Lima belas menit lagi, pesta kembang api akan dimulai untuk mengantar kepergian kami dari KHS. Anak-anak sudah berkumpul di halaman sekolah yang sangat lua ini. Aku yang tidak suka keramaian pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah menuju ke beranda lantai dua yang lebih tenang.

Sampai di beranda lantai dua, aku menyandarkan tubuhku di pagar besi pembatas. Dari sini aku bisa melihat anak - anak yang sedang berkumpul di halaman menantikan pesta kembang apinya yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Aku bisa meneliti satu persatu wajah mereka. Ku edarkan mataku, mencari seseorang yang ku harap bisa menemukannya, memperhatikan wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tapi, lima menit berlalu aku masih tidak bisa menemukan wajah orang yang aku cari, dia tak ada di sana.

Ada rasa kecewa yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatiku saat aku tak bisa menemukan sosok Hinata. Akankah semua berakhir begini? Berakhir dengan kelemahanku yang tidak bisa berkata jujur? Berakhir dengan rasa yang tetap ku pendam dalam dalam tanpa seorangpun tau?

"Selemah inikah aku? Yang hanya bisa bersembunyi, mencari sosoknya dan hanya bisa mengamatinya dari jauh?" Aku begumam dalam hati sambil memandang kedua telapak tangan kananku. Aku mendenguh pasrah dan kembali mengamati sekumpulan murid murid di halaman sekolah.

"Ne teme! Kau di sini rupanya?!"

Suara Naruto dari belakangku mengagetkanku. Ku putar kepalaku ke samping agar bisa melihat Naruto.

"Hnn..." Jawabku malas lalu kembali menghadapkan kepalaku ke depan.

Ku dengar langkah kaki Naruto yang mendekatiku, Berdiri di samping kananku dan merangkul pundakku.

"Aku tau teme. Aku tau semuanya." Kata Naruto tiba tiba sembari ikut melihat kumpulan orang orang yang ada di halaman sekolah.

"Apa maksutmu?"

"huh! Jangan sok sokan seolah kau tidak tau apa maksutku teme!"

Aku hanya diam tak menyahuti ucapan Naruto.

"Kau menyukainya kan? teme! Hinata-chan!"

Mataku membulat seketika mendengar penuturan Naruto. Bagaimana dia bisa tau bahwa aku menyukai Hinata? Aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang Hinata pada Naruto, tapi kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku suka dengan hinata?

Aku tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto dan hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada pagar besi pembatas lantai, sangat erat menahan gejolak yang ada di hatiku.

"Sudahlah teme. Kau tak boleh bersembunyi lagi. lihat! ada yang mencarimu di belakang kita"

Naruto membalikan badannya di ikuti denganku. Aku kaget melihat dua orang wanita tengah berdiri di persimpangan lorong kelas.

"Sakura? Hi-Hinata?" Aku menyebut nama mereka lirih. Dalam hatiku bertanya tanya kenapa mereka berdua ada si sini?

Naruto menepuk pundakku sambil berkata

"Jangan jadi pengecut, apa lagi pecundang, teme!"

Setelah mengatakan itu padaku, Naruto pergi meninggalkanku menuju ke tempat Sakura dan Hinata berdiri.

Setelah sampai di tempat Sakura dan Hinata,naruto berbicara sebentar dengan Hinata, lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam berdiri di persimpangan lorong.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata berjalan mendekatiku, wajahnya tertunduk, rambut panjangnya sebagian jatuh ke depan. Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jantungku berdebar keras dan kencang.

Hinata sampai di depanku dengan wajah yang masih dia sembunyikan. Bibirku kelu melihatnya, tak tau apa yang harus ku katakan.

"Sa-sasuke-kun" Suara hinata terdengar sangat lembut di telingaku. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti luluh seketika.

"Hnn" Jawabku singkat.

Ku lihat Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sedetik kemudian kepalanya mendongak melihat ke arahku. Ku lihat lekat lekat mata abu abunya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Tinggalah di sini, Sasuke-kun" Suara hinata sedikit meninggi.

Kata kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut hinata yang sukses membuatku semakin terkaget.

"Apa maksutmu Hinata?" Aku mencoba tetap tenang walaupun sebenarnya dugaan dugaan mengiang di kepala.

Ku lihat mata abu-abu Hinata seperti menampung air yang akan tumpah, dan saat mata abu-abu itu tak kuasa lagi menahan air yang semakin meluap, akhirnya air itu mengalir dari matanya perlahan, mengalir kepipinya, lalu jatuh dengan leluasa di lantai.

Hinata menangis. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hinata menangis. Dan itu sangat membuatku terpukul karena Hinata menangis tepat di hadapanku, dan aku hanya diam tidak berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang jatuh mengalir ke wajah cantiknya.

Seketika ku rasakan ngilu di bagian dadaku. Sakit, teramat sakit melihat orang yang sangat ku cintai menangis di hadapanku, sedangkan aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Apa? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, te-tetaplah tinggal di sini! bersamaku!"

*DEG*

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak seketika mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terbata bata menahan tangis. Hinata mengharapkanku untuk tetap tinggal. Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah Hinata mengucapkan itu dengan penuh kesadarannya?

"Agh! kau tak perlu memikirkannya! Lihat di sana Sasuke! Orang yang kau cintai sedang menangis di hadapanmu! Mengharapkanmu untuk tetap tinggal! Kau masih saja memikirkan hal yang tidak penting! Mimpi atau bukan, saat orang yang kau cintai menangis di hadapanmu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu bodoh!" Sebuah suara dari hatiku mencaciku. Baka! Aku memang bodoh!

"hik hik. Ku-kumohon sa..."

*GREB*

Ku peluk tubuh Hinata sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata katanya. Ku turuti apa kata hatiku. Aku tak lagi memikirkan apapun, aku juga tak peduli apakah ini nyata ataukah hanya mimpi. Yang ku tau, seseorang yang kucintai sedang berdiri menangis di hadapanku dan memintaku untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya.

Ku eratkan pelukanku, ku benamkan kepala hinata di dadaku, berharap bisa mengurangi tangisnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku? Hinata?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku tidak bisa sembunyi lagi, aku lelah menjadi pecundang yang hanya bisa lari.

Tangis Hinata pecah, kedua tangannya terangkat membalas pelukanku erat.

"Sangat Sasuke-kun! Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Mataku membulat, ku tundukan wajahku sampai aku bisa mencium aroma wangi dari rambut hitam Hinata.

"Benarkah?" ucapku lirih mencoba meyakinkan. Hinata tak menjawab, dia hanya mengagguk pelan dalam pelukanku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata"

Ucapku lirih, lebih lirih dari pada yang sebelumnya, tapi aku yakin Hinata bisa mendengarnya.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh Hinata, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang semakin erat memelukku.

"Terimakasih KAMI-SAMA, telah sudi mendengar jeritan hatiku tentang Hinata"

Beberapa menit aku dan Hinata terhanyut dalam suasana haru di pelukan masing masing. Ku renggangkan pelukanku dan melepas pelukan Hinata. Ku pandangi mata abu abunya yang masih sembab oleh air mata. Di sudut matanya, setetes cairan bening berusaha keluar lagi dari kantung mata Hinata, tapi sebelum air mata itu jatuh lebih jauh dari mata Hinata, ku angkat tanganku dan ku usap cairan terakhir itu. Tak akan! tak akan ku biarkan air mata Hinata mengalir lagi dari mata indahnya.

"A-arigato Sasuke-kun. n-ne, kamu tidak jadi pergi kan?"

"egh!" Pertanyaan Hinata membuatku terkaget, apa yang harus ku katakan? Hinata baru saja reda dari tangisnya, akankah ku buat Hinata kembali menangis? Sedangkan aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tak membiarkan Hinata menangis?.

Ku beranikan diriku, ku pejamkan mataku sesaat dan membukanya kembali. Ku raih kedua tangan Hinata dan ku genggam erat.

"gomenne Hinata, aku tetap akan pergi" ucapku sedikit ragu.

Mata Hinata membulat seketika. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Hinata berkata padaku dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kamu masih pergi juga?! Apa...apa aku masih tak cukup untukmu menjadi alasan untuk tetap tinggal di sini Sasuke kun?! Apa...apa kamu ingin meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?! Kesepian, sendiri, sendiri..."

Aku terdiam melihat Hinata menahan gejolak dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Tak taukah kau Sasuke-kun?aku, aku selalu sendirian di sini, aku selalu merasa sendiri meskipun aku punya banyak teman yang baik padaku. Sampai aku melihatmu! melihatmu, seperti aku melihat diriku sendiri. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai berusaha mendekatimu, mencari waktu sesaat untuk melihat wajahmu, mencari sesaat untuk mendengar suaramu yang jarang kamu keluarkan. Taukah? taukah kamu Sasuke-kun? Sehari tanpa melihatmu, itu sama saja menyayat hatiku sendiri. Aku...aku selalu ingin bersamamu, di sampingmu, menjagamu saat kamu tertidur di taman sekolah, menemanimu saat Naruto dan Sakura tak ada, menjadi tempat untukmu bersandar saat lelah! Aku rela, aku rela Sasuke-kun, meskipun hanya sesaat saja aku rela mengorbankan hidupku untuk sesaat saja menemanimu! Jadi, tolong Sasuke-kun! tolong tetaplah tinggal bersamaku, untukku"

Aku terdiam terpaku mendengar penuturan Hinata. Aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus ku katakan.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku... Aku..."

*GREB*

Ku pegang kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua tanganku, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ku cium lembut bibirnya. Tak peduli dunia akan mencercaku, tak peduli sang malam mencaciku. Aku hanya ingin menenangkannya, meskipun dunia dan seisinya menyalahkan caraku ini.

Beberapa detik bibirku menyatu dengan bibir Hinata. Ku rasakan tangan hinata merangkul pinggangku.

Bulan, saksikanlah menyatunya hati kami.

Aku dan Hinata masih menikmati suasana ini. Tangan Hinata beralih memeluk tubuhku. Sesaat kemudian, suara kembang api terdengar dan sinar pecahannya mulai terlihat. Menerangi sekitar gedung sekolah yang semua lampunya sudah di matikan sesaat tadi.

Suasana ini, aku tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, berdua dengan orang yang ku cintai di bawah sinar kembang api yang bergantian mengindahkan suasana. Di temani sang bulan sabit sebagai saksi perasaan ini.

Ku lepas bibirku dari Hinata, ku lihat matanya masih terpejam di sinari oleh sinar pecahan kembang api.

"Hinata..." Ku panggil namanya dan meraih kedua tangannya, lalu ku letakan kedua tangan itu di dadaku. Terlihat mata Hinata yang mulai terbuka menyiratkan ke khawatiran.

"Aku akan pergi besok, aku sudah memesan tiketnya dan tak mungkin untuk membuangnya. Ke dua orang tuaku juga sudah menyiapkan apa apa yang perlu aku bawa untuk besok. Jadi, Hinata, aku tetap akan pergi. Tapi..."

Ku hentikan kata kata ku, ku tatap mata Hinata dalam dalam.

"Aku pasti pulang untukmu"

"..." Hinata terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Ra-tapi Sasuke-kun, aku..."

Hinata menghentikan ucapannya.

"Percayalah Hinata, aku berjanji akan pulang untukmu, setelah itu, akan ku habiskan sisa umurku untuk menemanimu"

Hinata kembali mendongakan wajahnya saat mendengar janji ku.

"Janji?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan dan hanya ku balas dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan kepala. Ku lihat Hinata tersenyum padaku, lalu meraih tubuhku untuk di peluknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu Sasuke-kun pulang"

Ku balas pelukan Hinata.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

Dan akhirnya, sang malam menjadi saksi mati janjiku pada Hinata.

"Aku pasti kembali"

\- Bandara Konoha -

Ku pandangi wajah mereka satu persatu. Tou-san, Kaa-san,Aniki, Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata. Kini, tiba waktuku untuk pergi dari Konoha. Meninggalkan tanah kelahiran, keluarga, sahabat, cinta. huf, aku benar benar tak pernah menyangka aku benar benar pergi dari sini. Dulu saat aku bersama Naruto dan Sakura, tak pernah terlintas di benakku untuk pergi dari Konoha. Aku merasa semua yang ada di sini sudah cukup untuk membuatku bahagia, tapi tiba tiba saja pemikiran untuk ke AME muncul saat akhir kelas tiga di KHS. Apa yang akan aku dapatkan dari kepergianku kali ini? aku tak tau...

"Tou-san, Kaa-san"

Belum sempat aku meneruskan kata kataku, kaa-san sudah memelukku terlebih dahulu.

"Hati-hati di sana Sasuke, jangan membantah perintah paman Madara, makanlah yang banyak dan bergizi" Suaranya terdengar parau di sertai guncangan guncangan kecil pada tubuhnya.

"Hnn, ne Kaa-san, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa jaga diri" Kataku pada kaa-san yang sesaat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

Ku pandangi wajah Kaa-san yang cantik itu, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada Tou-san yang tak bergeming di belakang Kaa-san. Aku terdiam, begitu pula Tou-san yang masih memasang raut muka datar. Aku rasa Tou-san akan terus diam begitu seperti biasanya, tapi sedetik kemudian ku lihat senyum di wajah Tou-san yang membuatku ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan pulang membawa tangan hampa, Sasuke" kata Tou-san sambil menepuk pundakku dan ku balas dengan senyum dan anggukan lemah.

"Aku pasti merindukan permainan gitarmu di rumah, kalau kau tak ada aku akan sendirian bukan?" Aniki mengacak acak rambutku. Sebenarnya aku benci di perlakukan begitu dan akan langsung marah pada Aniki, tapi ini adalah perpisahan, jadi tak masalah untuk kali ini. Yah, meskipun Naruto dan Sakura terkikik mengejekku di samping Aniki.

"Diam kau dobe!"

"hehehe, aku pasti merindukan saat saat kau di perlakukan seperti itu teme, jadi biarkan aku tertawa terlebih dahulu, hehehe" kata Naruto sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Tapi sesaat setelah itu, muka Naruto terlihat kesakitan sambil memandang ke arah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum padaku. yah, aku tau kaki Naruto pasti baru saja di injak oleh kaki monster, dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah mereka. Ku tarik nafas dalam dalam, lalu mengepakkan kedua tanganku di hadapan kedua temanku itu. Ku lihat Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum bersamaan lalu berhambur ke arahku. Saling memeluk.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus cepat pulang ya?" Kata Sakura yang memelukku di samping kanan.

"Tenang sakura-chan, Sasuke pasti akan cepat pulang, benarkan teme!" Kata Naruto yang memelukku di samping kiri, mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang mulai sesenggukan. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala pelan tanda aku akan cepat kembali.

Di sela sela haruku dengan kedua sahabatku yang masih memelukku, ku lihat Hinata diam berdiri di belakang Naruto dan Sakura. Kedua tangan Hinata di tangkupkan di depan dadanya.

"Dobe, Sakura, aku ingin bicara pada Hinata" pintaku pada Naruto dan Sakura yang langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dari tubuhku.

Ku pandangi Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami bertiga. Tanpa sepatah kata, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju Hinata dan langsung ku peluk tubuh Hinata. Erat, sangat erat seolah tak ingin ku melepaskannya sesaat pun. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk saat ini.

Ku rasakan ada yang membasahi jaket hitam yang ku pakai.

"Apa kamu menangis?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, aku, aku hanya..."

"Jangan takut, aku pasti akan cepat pulang. Jangan pernah menangis, karena jika aku tau kau menangis, maka aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri"

Ku eratkan pelukanku pada tubuh Hinata, begitu juga sebaliknya. Beberapa menit kami diam dalam pelukan masing masing, sebelum sebuah pengumuman keras yang menyatakan bahwa pesawat yang akan ku naiki akan segera berangkat, membuatku terpaksa melepaskan Hinata dari pelukanku, tapi aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya dari hidupku, apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku harus pergi, Hinata" Kataku pada Hinata yang tertunduk.

"Hmmm, baiklah, baik baik di sana Sasuke-kun"

Aku tersenyum, yang mungkin Hinata tidak melihat senyumku. Ku kecup kepala Hinata yang masih tertunduk dan melangkah pergi menuju pesawat.

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya"

5 tahun berlalu semenjak aku pergi ke AME. Dan sekarang aku duduk di atas motor sportku di depan sebuah sekolah dasar terfavorit di sini. Beberapa menit kemudian bel di sekolah itu berbunyi dan murid murid keluar dari dalam kelas berhamburan untuk pulang. Di antara mereka ku lihat seorang wanita berbaju putih sedang tersenyum kecil menggandeng seorang anak perempuan, anak itu bergaya gaya menari nari, mengiramakan kaki kecilnya dan tanpa sengaja menyandung sebuah batu kecil yang ada di depannya. Anak kecil itu pasti jatuh jika wanita yang menggandengnya tidak menahan tubuh anak kecil itu terlebih dahulu sebelum menyentuh tanah.

Melihat kejadian itu, seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri di gerbang sekolah berlari ke arah wanita dan anak kecil itu, lalu wanita paruh baya itu merangkul anak kecil itu dan menggendongnya. Wanita paruh baya dan gadis yang tadi menggandeng anak kecil itu berbicara sebentar, lalu wanita paruh baya itu meninggalkan si gadis yang hanya berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Anak kecil yang telah di gendong wanita paruh baya itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah wanita berbaju putih dan di balas oleh lambaian dan senyuman manis oleh wanita berbaju putih. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuju sebuah mobil hitam, masuk kedalam, lalu pergi dari area sekolah.

Si wanita berbaju putih itu menundukan kepalanya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan wanita itu. Semenit kemudian, wanita yang tadi menundukan kepalanya kini mengangkatnya dan pada saat itu juga, wanita itu melihatku yang sedang duduk sendirian di atas motor sport hitamku.

Ku lihat dari jauh, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terlihat berkaca kaca. Akupun turun dari motorku dan berdiri di sampingnya mengamati seorang wanita yang masih termenung di tempatnya berdiri.

Aku tersenyum pada wanita itu dengan senyuman yang belum pernah ku perlihatkan pada wanita lain, senyum terindahku yang hanya ku berikan untuknya. Wanita itu tiba tiba berlari ke arahku, wajahnya di hiasi oleh senyum yang sangat manis, dan sedikit air mata kebahagiaan dari mata abu abunya.

Gadis itu menabrakku dan langsung lunglai dalam pelukanku. Ku dengar samar samar isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Ku eratkan pelukanku pada gadis itu.

"Kau sudah menjadi guru sekarang, hinata" ucapku pada gadis itu.

"hemmm, yah, inilah impianku, seorang guru, Sasuke-kun, kamu juga sudah punya banyak perusahaan di AME kan?" suara hinata terdengar parau.

hinata mengeratkan pelukannya sampai aku sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"ugh, i-iya, tapi Hinata, kau, kau memelukku terlalu erat" Kataku sambil kesulitan bernafas.

Sepertinya Hinata tersadar dan langsung merenggangkan tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Yah, aku pulang. Gomenne aku sedikit lama, namaku, Sasuke Uciha" Kataku sambil mengelus rambut hinata yang lebih panjang dari yang dulu.

"hmm, selamat datang kembali Sasuke-kun, kenalkan juga, aku Hinata Hyuga" Jawab Hinata yang masih sesenggukan di dalam pelukan dan dadaku.

Setahun kemudian aku menikahi Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura selaku sahabatku datang dengan membawa anak mereka yang masih berumur beberapa bulan, Naruto dan Sakura memang sudah merealisasikan cinta mereka terlebih dahulu dan sudah mempunyai seorang anak laki laki yang kata Hinata sangat lucu. Anak laki laki itu mempunyai rambut dan wajah mirip ayahnya, tapi aku yakin, saat dia besar nanti, dia akan mewarisi sifat ibunya yang seperti Monster. Dia akan jadi kuat.

Malam setelah acara pernikahan selesai, aku menuju kamar dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata erat. Sampai di dalam kamar, ku lepaskan genggamanku dari tangan Hinata dan merebahkan tubuhku karena kelelahan gara gara acara yang padat.

Ku pejamkan mataku. Tapi sebelum aku larut dalam tidurku, suara Hinata memaksaku untuk membuka kembali kedua mataku dan mendapati Hinata sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku menghadap ke arahku.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, eto, aku juga ingin punya anak, perempuan, sepertiku tapi mewarisi sifatmu."

Aku terkaget mendengar keinginan gadis yang saat ini sudah menjadi istriku itu. Ku lihat wajah Hinata memerah saat mengatakannya, membuatku selalu ingin tersenyum.

"Hemmm. Yah, kita akan memilikinya, Hinata-chan" Kataku sambil mengelus salah satu pipinya dan mengecup keningnya. Semburat merah semakin jelas terlihat dari kedua pipinya.

"ne Sasuke-kun, jadi, apa kita akan..." Sebelum selesai Hinata bicara, bibirnya sudah ku penuhi dengan bibirku terlebih dahulu, membuat Hinata terpaksa menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat. Beberapa menit kemudian, ku lepaskan ciumanku, dan ku lihat lekat lekat wajah cantik Hinata. Hinata yang kebingungan dengan sikapku, langsung bertanya padaku.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa apa, arigato ghozaimas, Hinata-chan, aishitemas" Ku kecup lagi kening Hinata, dan di balas dengan senyuman manis, sangat manis, karena semburat merah yang dari tadi bertamu masih bertahan di wajahnya membuat senyum hinata terlihat lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Arigato ghozaimas, Sasuke-kun, aku juga mencintaimu"

Malam ini adalah milik kami berdua dan tak ada yang boleh merebutnya. Begitupun Hinata yang telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, aku takkan membuatnya kecewa, takkan membiarkannya menangis, takkan meninggalkannya seperti dulu, dan takkan ku biarkan siapapun berusaha merebutnya dari pelukku. Aku akan mempertahankannya sampai aku mati, dan hidupku, adalah untuknnya seutuhnya.

Hinata Hyuga, Arigato, Aishitemas.

"Saat kau mendapatkan cinta dari sebelah sayapmu, mungkin cintamu tak selamanya bersama denganmu, tak selamanya berdua, tak selamanya indah, tak selamanya menyenangkan. Karena, memang begitulah cara cinta bekerja, sesuatu yang mengajarkan pada kita arti saling mengerti, arti saling menerima, arti saling setia. Jangan tangisi cinta saat dia pergi untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, karena cinta yang sesungguhnya, akan selalu pulang kembali. Ya, saat cinta selalu pulang, akan terasa lebih indah.

\- the end -

yosh, akhirnya selesei juga ff pertama gw. Gomen kalau ceritanya jelek, pasaran, dan terkesan terburu buru. Arigato buat yang udah mereview dan ngasih gw saran saran yang sangat membantu, gomen kalau ga semua sarannya bisa gw mengerti, maklum, masih belum ngerti istilah istilah di ffn. Yosh, ff ini gw persembahin kusus buat pacar gw yang jauh di sono, :'v . Semoga kita di beri yang terbaik,i love u ( tendang auth. Malah curhat :'v ) dan buat kalian yang udah mau baca ff abal ini. Arigato...

Yokey, sampai ketemu di ff berikutnya ^^ ( siapa juga yang mau baca ff lu, nyesel ) :'v

jaa ne minna.

Me:

kirito.


End file.
